


Ginsei

by Daga_Saar



Series: Ginsei [2]
Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva generación empieza a abrise paso en la Orden de Atenea, pero al mismo tiempo hay misterios y tragedias del pasado que siguen afectando a los Caballeros y sus familias... e incluso a dioses, ángeles y demonios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joven generación

**uno**

**Joven Generación  
**

 

"Luz que en cercos temblorosos  
brilla, próxima a expirar,   
ignorándose cuál de ellos   
el último brillará;   
  
eso soy yo, que al acaso   
cruzo el mundo, sin pensar   
de dónde vengo ni adónde   
mis pasos me llevarán.”

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécker_

 

**China, año 215 a. C.**

El Emperador Chin Shih-Huang contempla la gran quema de libros. Todo el conocimiento de China arde en una inmensa hoguera.

-Hijo del Dragón -uno de sus consejeros se aproxima a él-, sus órdenes han sido cumplidas. Todos los maestros y filósofos han muerto, y todos los libros están siendo quemados, a excepción del _I Ching_.

-Bien -dice el Emperador, con voz fría, sin apartar la mirada del fuego-. ¿Será esto suficiente para conjurar la amenaza?

-La sabiduría del Emperador es infinita. Su decisión es la mejor que podía tomar. Ellos nunca sabrán lo que fue escrito en su parte del libro del Destino.

-Retírate.

El Emperador se queda solo.

-He destruido la sabiduría de China, he sumido a mi pueblo en la ignorancia y he dado muerte a todos sus sabios... para evitar que los que aún no han nacido destruyan el mundo.

Luego de una pausa, Chin Shih-Huang recita las terribles frases que lo han llevado a tomar medidas tan extremas, por las cuales el fundador de la dinastía Chin, el unificador de China e iniciador de la construcción de la Gran Muralla será recordado como un tirano inmisericorde durante los milenios siguientes:

-Doce guerreros perfectos son los pilares de la paz del mundo y van por la vida sin saber que llevan sobre sí todo el dolor de la humanidad. Cuando el primero de ellos tome conciencia de su verdadero ser, hará despertar a los demás y el mundo será destruido en una guerra definitiva...

Silenciosamente, el Emperador regresa a su palacio.

-Esta profecía se perderá. Nadie la recordará jamás. Ninguna mente inquieta reflexionará al respecto ni sentirá curiosidad por la identidad de los doce guerreros. Si nadie lo recuerda, nadie despertará a los guerreros. Entonces esta masacre y la destrucción de los libros habrán valido la pena.

Caminando por los jardines del palacio, el Emperador llega sin proponérselo hasta el lugar donde se encuentran las estatuas de los doce animales sagrados que componen el zodiaco chino.

-Llamó el Emperador de Jade a los animales para encomendarles el destino de la humanidad; sólo doce se presentaron. Cada uno recibió un don y un año, de esta manera se crearon los ciclos. Cuando los ciclos terminen, los doce animales sagrados pondrán fin a su misión protectora despertando dentro de los corazones de los guerreros.

Las estatuas permanecen mudas e indiferentes. Con un suspiro, Chin Shih-Huang les da la espalda.

-Eso, por supuesto, si los doce guerreros despiertan.

Una vez que se aleja, una esbelta figura sale de entre los arbustos donde se había ocultado al verlo llegar. La joven, una sirvienta del palacio que siempre mantiene la cabeza baja para ocultar el poco común color de sus ojos, se yergue en toda su estatura ante las doce estatuas, mirando de frente a los animales sagrados con la majestad de una reina.

-Aunque el mundo entero olvide, yo no olvidaré.  

**Más de dos mil años después  
Londres, Inglaterra **

-¿Estás segura de que deseas hacerlo?

Lilith Mayfair miró a la muchacha por encima de los anteojos.

Marcela Mousset sonrió con nerviosismo. La jefe del Departamento de Arqueología de la Fundación Graude siempre la ponía nerviosa, aunque fuera sin intención.

Lilith había sido una célebre niña genio, y aún era mucho más joven que sus estudiantes, incluso era más joven que Marcela, pero nadie era capaz de dirigirse a ella sino era con mucho respeto. Aquella carita de niña podía transformarse en una máscara de furia al menor síntoma de menosprecio.

-Puedo hacer un muy buen trabajo, doctora Mayfair.

-¿Sabes que eres muy joven como para tomar el mando en una expedición tan grande? -incongruente que hablara de juventud ella, entre todos los seres vivientes, quizá lo decía con ironía.

Marcela decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era aguantar a pie firme.

-Pero soy su mejor estudiante y ya estoy a punto de graduarme...

Las largas y pulidas uñas de Lilith golpearon rítmicamente la superficie del escritorio, síntoma de que quería meditar. Marcela calló automáticamente y se quedó como hipnotizada. Lilith debía ser la única arqueóloga del mundo que se daba el lujo de mantener las uñas así de largas, y ese intrincado dibujo en el esmalte...

-De acuerdo -sentenció Lilith luego de unos segundos-. Irás a las excavaciones de China.

Marcela sonrió como si hubiera visto el cielo abierto, empezó a tartamudear sin saber cómo dar las gracias hasta que Lilith enarcó una ceja y la joven comprendió que lo más prudente era retirarse enseguida antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Cuando la joven salió, Lilith buscó el expediente de Marcela y lo estudió una vez más, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente. El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al atender, una imagen familiar apareció en la pantalla del aparato.

-Maestro, qué sorpresa...

El Patriarca hizo un ademán, como pidiéndole que acortara las formalidades, tenía el aspecto preocupado de alguien que necesita un consejo con urgencia. Lilith Mayfair, amazona de plata de Perseo, hizo todo lo que pudo para no sonreír. Era bueno saber que seguía siendo indispensable, a pesar de estar tan lejos del Santuario.

Sin que él dijera nada, ella ya sabía de qué se trataría la conversación: en los últimos años, todos los problemas de los Caballeros de Atenea tenían un mismo origen.

-¿Y cuál es la nueva hazaña de Ginsei?

#### China

Dos años después, Marcela Mousset contempló con asombro el último hallazgo en las excavaciones. Tras duros trabajos en aquel valle de China, cada día aportaba un descubrimiento tan fascinante como el del día anterior, el mundo entero estaba pendiente de lo que se estaba logrando allí, nada más tenía que hacer verdaderos malabares para que el gobierno chino le permitiera seguir investigando... y que los campesinos de los alrededores dejaran de lanzarle maldiciones por perturbar a los muertos.

Pero las doce placas de oro con los signos del zodiaco chino que había encontrado ese día superaban cualquier cosa que la joven arqueóloga hubiera visto en toda su vida.

Sola en su tienda de campaña, terminó de limpiarles el polvo con un pincel y acarició suavemente el metal.

-Anterior a Cristo sin duda alguna -murmuró para sí-. Oh, Dios, podría jurar que tienen por lo menos tres mil años de antigüedad... ¿Tres mil? Marcela, amiga mía, esto podría ser un libro anterior a la gran quema del 215...

Se inclinó para examinar el texto con atención. En ese momento, su pendiente con forma de rata tintineó contra la primera placa de oro. Marcela frunció el ceño al darse cuenta repentinamente de que su pendiente tenía una gran semejanza con el grabado que adornaba la parte superior de la pieza.

-¿Será posible que mi pendiente sea chino? Jamás se me había ocurrido compararlo, qué extraño... Aunque yo no parezco china...

En efecto, Marcela tenía el cabello rubio, ligeramente ondulado, piel muy blanca y ojos azules, no había nada oriental en ella. Sin embargo, en su opinión, todo podía ser.

Había sido abandonada casi 24 años antes, en la puerta de un convento en Francia, el primer día de febrero de un año de la Rata, y lo único que llevaba consigo era una cadenita con un pendiente de oro en forma de rata y con ojos de lapislázuli, la piedra de acuario. Las monjas le habían dado un nombre, le habían inventado un apellido y se habían hecho cargo de su educación, pero nadie había logrado averiguar algo sobre su origen.

Luego de dudar un poco, se quitó la cadenita y colocó el pendiente junto al dibujo de la rata. Nadie escuchó el grito de terror de la joven.

Al día siguiente, se informó la desaparición de la arqueóloga francesa y las doce placas de oro. Había señales de lucha, de hecho, la tienda de campaña había sido destruida completamente. Se habló de un posible secuestro o de un acto terrorista, pero nunca llegó petición alguna de rescate. La Fundación Graude acusó al gobierno chino de la desaparición. El gobierno chino acusó a la Fundación de haber enviado una mercenaria a robar tesoros milenarios. Las monjas del convento donde había sido educada empezaron a orar por su regreso.

Ese año, Lilith de Perseo regresó al Santuario como consejera de Atenea Saori. Por aquel entonces, Ginsei acababa de cumplir 16 años.

#### El Santuario

Saori miró fijamente a la muchachita que estaba frente a ella en una actitud desafiante que le venía grande a su edad.

-Si he entendido bien, hija mía, quieres ser entrenada por los doce Caballeros de Oro y no por un solo maestro.

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir, ma'.

-Cuando estemos en el salón del trono, debes dirigirte a mí como "madre".

-De acuerdo, te llamaré "madre", ma'.

-¡Ginsei!

-Oig, pero qué carácter...

-Ginsei, te he permitido muchas libertades desde que eras pequeña y, créeme, estoy empezando a arrepentirme.

La adolescente se echó hacia atrás un mechón rebelde que le estorbaba y enfrentó a su madre sin temor alguno, pese a la amenaza que se traslucía en la voz de la diosa. Ella sabía que terminaría cediendo.

-Soy la princesa del Santuario o al menos eso es lo que tú me dices a diario. Si algúuuuuun día voy a dirigir el “negocio familiar”, se supone que tengo que aprender a manejarlo, ¿no? ¿No crees que debería aprender todo su funcionamiento y no sólo una parte?

-Si lo pones así, deberías empezar por limpiar los pisos.

-Madre querida, estoy hablando en serio.

-Hija queridísima, yo también.

Aquello no marchaba, Ginsei echó mano de sus más bajos recursos y le dedicó su más tierna sonrisa.

-¡Anda, di que sí! No te arrepentirás, seré la mejor amazona que hayas tenido en cualquiera de tus reencarnaciones.

Saori supiró. Cuando Ginsei se ponía así, era señal segura que insistiría día y noche hasta obtener lo que le interesaba.

-Ginsei, bien sabes que se ha dispuesto que seas la discípula del Caballero de Virgo.

-Y todavía me estoy preguntando por qué. No es que no me simpatice...

-Tu Maestro no está en obligación de serte simpático...

-Pero no quiero aprender sólo sus técnicas. Quiero saberlo todo. Debo hacerlo, porque si he de ser la princesa del Santuario, debo ser tan buena o mejor que el resto.

Saori parpadeó. Por una vez en la vida, parecía ser que Ginsei estaba hablando en serio. Desconcertada, miró a su consejera.

Lilith era sólo un año mayor que Ginsei y hacía un muy fuerte contraste con la princesa. A Ginsei no se le escapaba el hecho de que su madre deseaba que la amazona de plata se convirtiera en una buena influencia para ella, por lo que se había hecho el firme propósito de ser una mala influencia para Lilith, pero nada parecía afectar a ésta, que le prestaba tanta atención a Ginsei como al sonido de la lluvia. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión las sorprendió a ambas con su opinión.

-Pienso que su Alteza hace muy bien al solicitar que los Caballeros de Oro la entrenen. Si se me permite hacer una sugerencia, podría pasar un mes con cada uno y luego evaluar los resultados, tal vez descubra que sus habilidades se adaptan mejor a las enseñanzas de uno en particular.

Saori suspiró.

-Está bien, pónganse de acuerdo con el Caballero de Aries, Ginsei empezará su entrenamiento por la primera Casa.

Ginsei estuvo a punto de abrazar a Lilith, pero ésta se encontraba a una distancia bastante prudente.

-¡Gracias, Lilith! -exclamó la princesa en cuanto Saori se retiró.

-No me lo agradezcas. De aquí a un par de meses estarás deseando matarme por haberte apoyado en esto.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Lilith le dedicó una sonrisa digna de una esfinge.

-Porque dijiste UNA cosa inteligente: debes hacerte digna de ser quien eres.

Ginsei frunció el ceño.

***

Hyoga, caballero de Acuario, tuvo repentinamente un mal presentimiento. Recorrió su casa silenciosamente, sin encontrar nada anormal hasta que llegó a la puerta principal. Había alguien ahí.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó, bastante sorprendido.

No era para menos. Aquella persona vestía una armadura color de oro, muy estilizada (casi como si fuera fluida) y adornada con numerosas incrustaciones de lapislázuli. Se trataba de una mujer joven, de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules, pero su mirada era extraña, inquietante.

-Busco la Casa de Aries.

-Es la primera... ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí sin pasar por ahí primero?

La desconocida miró el lema de Acuario, grabado sobre el dintel de la puerta.

-"Yo sé" -leyó en voz alta, hasta ese momento fue que Hyoga le notó el acento, debía ser francesa-. ¿No deberías saberlo tú?

-Dímelo y lo sabré.

Ella sonrió.

-Llegué aquí primero. Me materialicé frente a tu puerta porque somos equivalentes.

-¿Equivalentes? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella sólo sonrió y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Hyoga la alcanzó.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Marcela, del Año de la Rata, guardiana del primer signo del zodiaco chino.

-¿Y qué vas a buscar a Aries, si se puede saber?

-Al Jabalí.

-Aries es un carnero.

-Me refiero a Mircea.

-¿A Mircea?

-¿Por qué repites lo que digo?

-¿Qué relación tienes con el aprendiz de Kiki?

-Mircea del Jabalí, él es el único que falta de despertar -Marcela miró a Hyoga y sonrió ligeramente-. Si yo fuera tú, iría a prevenir a los otros caballeros.

-¿Debo suponer que piensas lastimar al chico?

-No... sólo voy a entregarle esto.

Mar tenía una placa de oro.

-Eso parece chino.

-Es chino, muy antiguo, muy valioso, muy peligroso.

El caballero de Acuario ya se había convencido de que la joven estaba loca.

-¿Qué es?

-Una parte del libro del Destino. Chin Shih-Huan intentó destruirlo junto con todos los demás libros en el año 215 a. C., pero los sabios tuvieron tiempo de ocultar las partes más importantes antes de que él los mandara enterrar vivos. Yo lo encontré.

-Ah, ¿y dice algo interesante?

-Dice el Destino.

-¿Me permites verlo?

-¿Lees chino?

-"Yo sé".

Eso la hizo reír, y le entregó la placa. Hyoga la examinó detenidamente. Tenía la figura de un jabalí en la parte superior y estaba cubierta de escritura por todas partes. Trató de descifrar lo que decía, pero se trataba de un dialecto demasiado antiguo para sus escasas nociones de chino. "Este es un trabajo para Shiryu" pensó.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar a Capricornio. Ban lo ayudaría a detener a esa loca sin lastimarla demasiado. Pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, Mircea venía subiendo la escalinata con unos cuantos paquetes, algún encargo de su Maestro. Hyoga le hizo señas de que se regresara. Mircea obedeció inmediatamente... y entonces Marcela le arrebató la placa a Hyoga y corrió para alcanzar al muchacho, al que sujetó por un brazo.

-Espera, Mircea. Tengo que entregarte algo.

-No debo hablar con desconocidos -respondió él, muy serio.

Marcela sonrió y le ofreció la placa.

-¿Reconoces este símbolo?

Mircea contempló con asombro la figura del jabalí, inmediatamente se quitó la cadenita que siempre llevaba consigo y acercó el pendiente al grabado para compararlos mejor. Hyoga tuvo la impresión de que debía hacer algo para impedirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo. La placa se pulverizó en las manos de Marcela y ese polvo, convertido en un remolino, envolvió a Mircea, para luego transformarse en una armadura dorada, con incrustaciones de rubí.

-Mircea del Año del Jabalí, guardián del doceavo signo -dijo Mar, suavemente.

Mircea la miró asustado.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es hora de que nos vayamos.

-¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! ¡Explica qué es lo que quieres!

-Debemos cumplir con la misión que se nos encomendó hace miles de años, acompáñame. Los ciclos terminaron y nosotros debemos poner el final a todo.

-¡No entiendo nada! -Mircea retrocedió, aquella armadura lo ponía incómodo, no la sentía sólida, sino como una segunda piel y vio con horror que había cubierto incluso sus manos-. ¡Quítame esta cosa!

-El prudente Jabalí -murmuró ella y lo sujetó por un brazo-. Deja que te muestre el camino.

El muchacho gritó cuando los ojos de ella se iluminaron con un fulgor azul, Hyoga intervino entonces.

-¡Polvo de diamantes!

Un corte se abrió en la armadura de Marcea, a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, revelando algo de piel y una herida que dejó de sangrar casi de inmediato. Ella se quejó suavemente, como si estuviera dormida y miró de reojo a Hyoga, el corte en la armadura se cerró por sí solo.

-Tú estás muerta -dijo Hyoga, retrocediendo-. ¿Qué buscas entre los vivos, fantasma?

-No seas tan melodramático, estoy tan viva como tú. Solamente sano con algo de rapidez.

-¡Aléjate de Mircea o te enviaré al infierno o al lugar de dondequiera que vengas!

Marcela se encogió de hombros y trató de sujetar nuevamente a Mircea, pero él se hizo a un lado. En eso, llegó Ban, atraído por el ruido. Eso hizo que la extraña joven frunciera el ceño.

-Parece ser que este no es el momento adecuado -dijo, y desapareció.

Ban, boquiabierto, miró a Hyoga como pidiendo una explicación.

-Creo... creo... -tartamudeó Hyoga-... creo que debemos ir a hablar con Lilith.

Lo habitual habría sido hablar primero con Seiya, Shun y Shiryu, pero de un tiempo a esa parte, Saori había cambiado bastante el protocolo para las emergencias a pesar de las protestas de los Caballeros.

 

Ginsei bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la Casa de Aries, preguntándose cómo serían las cosas cuando empezara su aprendizaje. Probablemente la llevaría a entrenar a Jamir, pero nunca había nada seguro con Kiki, podría ocurrírsele llevarla a Tazmania, solo por variar.

A la altura de la Casa de Piscis se encontró con Lilith, cosa que casi la hizo gritar. Lilith se había quedado en el palacio cuando ella salió, ¿cómo había llegado ahí antes que ella?

-¿Lilith?

La amazona estaba sentada en las gradas y no se dignó responder.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Lilith? -insistió Ginsei.

-Caminando. O tal vez puedo teleportarme y no se lo he dicho a nadie. O tal vez no me estás viendo a mí sino a mi doble astral. ¿Qué te dice tu cosmos, princesa?

Ginsei tomó aire, molesta.

-Si he de guiarme por el cosmos, ni siquiera sé si estás aquí, sabes perfectamente que nunca he podido hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo haces? Nadie puede teleportarse dentro del Santuario.

-Podría decírtelo, pero tendrías que ser mi estudiante, y yo no permitiría que mi discípula siguiera otras técnicas que las mías antes de ganarse su armadura.

-Tú eres una amazona de plata y yo seré una amazona de oro, no puedes ser mi maestra.

-Eso es lo de menos, la única razón por la que no soy la amazona de Escorpión es porque no tengo deseos de desafiar a Jabu mientras él pueda cumplir dignamente con lo que le corresponde. El día en que cometa el primer error, competiré con él por la armadura dorada y él tendrá que volver a ser el Caballero del Unicornio, cosa que nunca debió dejar de ser.

-¿Sabes que eres una persona extraña?

-Soy la mejor amazona del Santuario, y, con mucho, la persona más inteligente de este lugar. La propia Atenea me pide consejo, y si alguien puede hacer de ti una guerrera digna, esa soy yo.

-No lo discuto. Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Tú no me agradas ni un poquito.

Lilith sonrió.

-"Tu Maestro no está en obligación de serte simpático", eso lo dijo tu madre. Y, conociéndote como te conozco, sé que a ti te tiene sin cuidado ser o no ser la amazona de Géminis. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad, Ginsei?

La muchacha de cabello plateado y ojos grises guardó silencio. El sol estaba poniéndose y hacía parecer de fuego la cabellera roja de Lilith, pero la luz dorada se volvía de plata fría al reflejarse en el cabello de Ginsei.  Alguna vez alguien las había visto juntas a esa hora y había comentado que parecían el sol y la luna.

La expresión irónica de Lilith se suavizó poco a poco, sacudió la cabeza de modo que por un instante pareció estar rodeada por una nube de chispas de cobre y sonrió como una niña.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo. No soy la mejor amiga del mundo, pero tú sabes que sé guardar secretos.

Ginsei se sentó junto a ella, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cara entre las manos, con la mirada fija en las interminables escaleras.

-¿Quién soy yo?

-Si no ha pasado nada extraordinario últimamente, eres Ginsei Kido, tienes 16 años y eres hija de la actual reencarnación de la diosa Atenea; además eres la princesa del Santuario y se espera de ti que algún día obtengas la armadura dorada de Géminis.

-¿Y qué más?

-Que yo sepa, no hay nada más.

-Ahí está el detalle. Eso no puede ser todo lo que soy.

-¿Piensas que entrenar con los Caballeros de Oro te ayudará a definir tu lugar en el orden universal?

-Yo... pensé que podría conocerlos un poco mejor. Sólo los veo en ceremonias oficiales y casi nunca me hablan...

Lilith enarcó una ceja.

-Sabía que no lo entenderías -dijo Ginsei.

-Quieres averiguar si uno de ellos es tu padre.

Ginsei asintió, segura de que Lilith soltaría la carcajada en cualquier segundo, pero eso no sucedió.

-Es muy natural -murmuró la pelirroja-, si tu madre no te ha dicho nada al respecto...

-¿Tú sabes quién es él?

-No. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Sólo tenía un año cuando naciste.

-Bueno, es que como siempre pareces saberlo todo...

Aquello, aunque había sido dicho con algo de ironía, hizo que Lilith se sintiera halagada, pero no lo demostró.

La princesa del Santuario había nacido siete meses después de la batalla del Hades y la identidad de su padre era una pregunta que no parecía tener respuesta, gracias al silencio de Saori. En general, se rumoraba que el padre debía ser uno de sus cinco caballeros principales, pero ¿cómo asegurarlo cuando todos lo negaban y ella no hablaba al respecto? Alguien había señalado alguna vez que la fecha de nacimiento de la niña planteaba más dudas aún. Ginsei había sido una criatura de bajo peso y muy débil, pero eso ¿se debía a un nacimiento prematuro o a la tortura que sufriera su madre dentro del ánfora que drenaba su sangre? En otras palabras: ¿había sido concebida antes o después de la última guerra sagrada? Y si la respuesta era "antes", la lista de sospechosos se ampliaba mucho.

Nunca en todos los ciclos de reencarnaciones había sucedido algo semejante. Atenea, la diosa que había hecho voto de castidad en la Era Mitológica jamás había tenido descendencia. Y esta vez era madre de una niña, a la que había puesto un nombre japonés que signfica "estrella plateada", como si solamente fuera hija de Saori, o como si el padre fuera japonés, o como si... Lilith se permitió una media sonrisa. Cabos sueltos era lo que sobraba.

-Bien, ve e investiga, princesa, pero creo que estás empezando mal. Kiki sólo tenía diez años por aquel entonces.

-Bueno, eso es cierto...

-¡¡Lilith!! -Ban subía las escaleras a toda velocidad. La pelirroja se puso en pie y saludó al Caballero de Oro con una humilde reverencia que le pareció a Ginsei el colmo de la hipocresía.- Lilith... uh, princesa Ginsei -dijo Ban, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la chica de cabello plateado, sólo para olvidarla un segundo después-. ¿Lilith, puedes venir un momento?

-Por supuesto. Con su permiso, Alteza.

Ginsei se quedó sentada viéndolos alejarse a paso vivo, por alguna extraña razón, ya no tenía tanta prisa por llegar a la Casa de Aries.  

#### Isla de la Reina Muerte

Ikki de Leo terminaba de recorrer por tercera vez todos los lugares a los que Fénix solía ir cuando se escapaba, la chica acababa de volver del Santuario para pasar unas cortas vacaciones en la isla y ya estaba dando problemas. Ikki se sentía un poco culpable (cosa que lo enfurecía) porque tenía la impresión de ser el causante del disgusto  de ella al haber aceptado al hijo menor de Shun como su discípulo.

A Fénix le había tomado meses convencerlo que podía ser una amazona y a la primera oportunidad la había enviado al Santuario para que estudiara con Jabu, aún sabiendo que ella quería ser su discípula y no la de otro caballero, pero para aceptar a Terry había bastado con que Shun se lo pidiera. Claro que esa no era toda la verdad; sin embargo, Ikki no sabía cómo explicarle a Fénix las razones por las que Terry estaba ahí, ocupando lo que ella consideraba "su" lugar. ¿Cómo darle a entender que el muchacho había sobrepasado la paciencia de Shun y estaba terminando de desmoronar lo que al principio había sido una familia perfecta?

Ikki pensaba que Shun no podría reponerse de la muerte de June en tanto la complicada relación con sus hijos no se lo permitiera; la posibilidad de mantener alejado a Terry del resto de la familia por un tiempo no era en sí una solución, pero tal vez a Shun le ayudaría el tener una preocupación menos, y quizá Ikki podría enderezar al muchacho que ahora lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa, con una mirada preocupada en los grandes ojos verdes.

En los ojos empezaba y moría toda semejanza entre Terry y su padre; e Ikki, a pesar de lo molesto que se sentía por la desaparición de Fénix, no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez a quién se parecería ese muchacho de cabello castaño y rasgos firmes. Tal vez a la familia de June, cosa imposible de confirmar porque June, al igual que casi todos los miembros de la Orden, había sido una niña de procedencia desconocida. Claro que eso no era lo importante, lo que le molestaba a Ikki de su sobrino y discípulo era su carácter, tremendamente frío y calculador a pesar de la mirada inocente y dulce; el Caballero de Leo estaba convencido de que en Terry fallaba la regla según la cual los ojos son el espejo del alma, por lo que esa mirada se constituía para él en el peor defecto del muchacho, lo hacía verse hipócrita cuando soltaba algún discurso lleno de veneno, de otro modo Ikki habría podido aceptar el cinismo de Terry como algo normal, e incluso como una señal de carácter.

A Terry, por su parte, le tenía sin cuidado la opinión de Ikki, por lo que no se molestaba en fingir buenas cualidades delante de él.

-¿Nada? -preguntó (con algo que en cualquier otra persona habría pasado por ansiedad), aunque era obvio que Ikki no la había encontrado.

-Nada -gruñó Ikki-. Si aparece sana y salva, voy a matarla.

Terry se pasó una mano por el cabello, con cara de tengo-que-decirte-algo-y-no-sé-cómo-empezar.

-Dilo de una vez -dijo Ikki, adivinándole el pensamiento.

-La señora Paula estuvo aquí hace un rato. Dice que alguien preguntó por Dulce en la mañana y que eso la dejó preocupada, vino a decírtelo cuando se enteró de que la estabas buscando.

Ikki suspiró. Terry era el único ser humano que era capaz de llamar a Fénix por su otro nombre.

"Dulce María" había sido una pésima elección que había hecho algún habitante de la isla cuando la encontraron, seis años antes, entre los restos de un naufragio. Aquella niña no recordaba quién era ni cómo había llegado ahí y al principio había aceptado el nombre que le escogieron, pero desde el momento en que se obsesionó con ganar la armadura del Fénix, había exigido que la llamaran así. A partir de ese momento, llamarla "Dulce" sólo servía para enfurecerla, cosa que parecía ser la especialidad de Terry.

-Descríbelo -indicó Ikki.

-Un joven de unos 20 años, 1,75 de estatura, cabello leonado, ojos grises. Vestía una armadura o algo parecido, de color dorado...

-¿Una armadura dorada?

-O algo parecido, la señora Paula no estaba segura que fuera como la tuya. Y lo más extraño: dijo que su nombre era Ismael del Tigre.

Ikki frunció el ceño.

-Voy a salir a buscarla otra vez. Tú quédate aquí por si regresa.

Terry asintió, pero no obedeció. Tan pronto como Ikki estuvo fuera de la vista, se encaminó hacia el lugar secreto de Fénix. Lo había descubierto desde la primera vez que se habían encontrado y no le cabía duda de que estaría ahí.

Efectivamente, Fénix estaba sentada en el borde mismo de un acantilado que daba sobre las rocas que habían destrozado aquel barco en el que había llegado. A los 17 años (o al menos esa era la edad que le calculaban), era una joven que prometía llegar a ser realmente hermosa, pese a la dureza de su expresión, que la hacía parecerse tanto a Ikki. Tenía los ojos azul oscuro y el cabello de un negro azulado, en el que varios mechones rojos destacaban como fuego. Alta y atlética, realmente parecía estar en su ambiente teniendo como fondo una tormenta a punto de estallar.

A Terry no le desagradaba la muchacha, pese a su absurda (en opinión de él) insistencia en competir por la armadura del Fénix. Le agradaba que nunca se hubiera dejado engañar por su aire inocente e incluso apreciaba el bajo concepto que tenía de él, como si fuera un elogio. Sin embargo (o tal vez precisamente por eso) no perdía la oportunidad de atormentarla.

-Tu padre te ha estado buscando.

Silencio.

-¿Alguna razón en especial para esta rabieta?

Silencio.

-Haciéndole enfadar no conseguirás que él te permita competir por la armadura del Fénix.

-Cosa que te conviene a ti.

-Ooooh, ¿entonces es conmigo el problema?

-¿Sabes que te odio con toda mi alma, Terry?

-No se me ha escapado ese pequeño detalle.

-Me alegra que te quede claro. Ahora dime: ¿por qué quieres la armadura del Fénix?

-Puesto que debo ser caballero de Atenea "por tradición familiar", pienso que esta armadura debe pertenecer a alguien de la familia, y el tío Ikki no tiene ningún hijo.

-El ser adoptada no me hace menos hija suya.

-Dije "hijo".

-¿Estás diciendo que la armadura debe pertenecer a un varón?

-Digamos que pienso que hay armaduras más apropiadas para ti.

-¿Como la de Andrómeda?

-Tú sabes bien que esa pertenece a Andy. Me refería a la de Leviatán, la Ballena, esa te quedaría perfecta.

-Idiota.

Fénix se puso en pie de un salto y se dio la vuelta. Hasta entonces notó Terry lo extrañamente que estaba vestida. Con algo que parecía... ¿una armadura dorada? Sólo que no era como ninguna armadura de las muchas que conocía. Era algo flexible como una segunda piel que la cubriera del cuello a los pies, incluyendo las manos, estaba adornada con numerosas incrustaciones de malaquita y parecía ser una sola pieza, como si hubiera sido fundida sobre ella; llevaba también una cadenita de oro que Terry conocía muy bien, siempre la tenía consigo, era la que llevaba el dije con forma de gallo y ojos de malaquita.

-¿Vas a alguna fiesta de disfraces, Dulce María? -tan disimuladamente como le fue posible, Terry empezó a ponerse en guardia.

Fénix sonrió. Mal síntoma.

-No me llames así -señaló con tranquilidad.

-Es tu nombre -sonrió Terry, ahora realmente preocupado.

-No lo es y nunca lo ha sido. ¿Sabes quién soy, Thiérry Kido?

Un cosmos rojo como fuego empezaba a rodearla. Al escuchar su nombre completo, Terry dejó de sonreír y empezó a elevar su cosmos él también, su cosmos era de un color parecido al de Fénix,  más bien como un metal al rojo que como fuego, pero igual de luminoso que el de ella.

-Soy Fénix del Signo del Gallo.

Terry frunció el ceño, se le ocurrían tres o cuatro frases hirientes, pero no le pareció el momento oportuno para usar ninguna. Una imagen estelar se formaba en el cosmos de su prima y él se esforzó por interpretarla, en busca de una pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Efectivamente, se trataba de un gallo, un gallo chino de cola larga, para ser exactos, y el muchacho se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que un ave de corral podía verse agresiva, había olvidado que existían los gallos de pelea.

Fénix atacó. Un solo movimiento, extrañamente elegante. Pareció que lo fuera a golpear con el filo de la mano izquierda, pero, una fracción de segundo antes de tocarlo, una especie de espina se formó de la armadura dorada y eso fue lo que se clavó en su pecho.

Sintió calor antes que el dolor se extendiera desde la herida a todo el cuerpo, como una corriente de fuego en sus venas. Fénix retiró la mano, la espina desapareció y la sangre que la cubría resbaló de la mano de la chica, sin dejar una sola mancha en la superficie dorada.

-Espolón venenoso... -susurró ella sin dejar de sonreír. Terry cayó de rodillas. -Espero que lo disfrutes -añadió Fénix, alejándose.

Apoyándose en ambas manos, Terry consiguió ver qué camino tomaba. Iba a reunirse con un muchacho más alto que Ikki, vestido con una armadura similar a la de ella, pero adornada con diamantes en lugar de malaquita.

-Me... imagino... que ese debe ser Ismael del Tigre... -murmuró para sí. Todo empezó a ponerse borroso a medida que el dolor se hacía más intenso. -Ojalá... a tío se le ocurra... buscarla aquí... porque... creo... que... estoy en... problemas...

Poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia la inconsciencia. El resto fue oscuridad.

#### El Santuario

-¿Y dices que no puedes quitarte esa cosa?-preguntó Lilith.

Mircea sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya lo intenté todo.

-¿Probaste quitarte la cadena? -Lilith señaló el dije en forma de jabalí.

Mircea lo hizo... y la armadura desapareció.

-Asombroso -murmuró Ban.

-Simple lógica -corrigió la amazona-. Si la cadena y el dije activaron la armadura, debían desactivarla también. El asunto es cómo. Hasta que lo averigüemos, creo que será mejor que alguien más guarde la cadena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mircea se la entregó a ella.

-Siempre la he tenido conmigo, en el orfanato donde crecí me contaron que ya la llevaba puesta cuando me encontraron. Yo era un bebé entonces.

-Hum.

Lilith se sentó frente al ordenador de la Casa de Acuario y se conectó con la base de datos de la Fundación para pedir el expediente de Mircea.

-Bueno, según esto, te encontraron un 22 de marzo... único sobre viviente de una aldea yugoslava, bombardeada durante la guerra de los Balcanes. El informe médico señala que debías tener pocas horas de nacido, pero no se encontró rastro de tu madre. Curioso, el bombardeo del 21 de marzo fue el más intenso de todo ese año.

-Nací en medio de un desastre, ¿y?

-Que varios de los aprendices más adelantados de esta generación tuvieron su origen también en desastres, como Fénix, que fue encontrada después de un naufragio y Mihoshi, que fue rescatada de los escombros de un edificio en Japón, después de un terremoto... ustedes tres fueron los únicos sobrevivientes en los tres casos... qué extraño.

Siguiendo una inspiración, Lilith pidió a la computadora que localizara a Fénix y Mihoshi. No hubo resultado.

Antes de que nadie pudiera opinar, una alerta ingresó al sistema. Ikki daba aviso de la desaparición de Fénix y de que alguien había atacado a Terry.

Horas después, Ginsei y Mircea interrogaban a Lilith al respecto. Mitsumasa, el hijo mayor de Seiya, se acercó para escuchar.

-Terry no había vuelto en sí a la hora del último reporte de Ikki al Sistema Central, él piensa que la persona que atacó a Terry se llevó a Fénix –concluyó Lilith.

-¿Pero por qué tratar de matar a Terry? –preguntó Ginsei con cara de duda.

-Tal vez trató de defenderla -sugirió Lilith.

-Ah, vamos -sonrió Mitsumasa-, el Terry que yo conozco habría pagado para que se la llevaran...

Como si Lilith y Ginsei se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, cada una se llevó un dedo a los labios al escuchar eso, Mitsumasa sintió un escalofrío, si querían hacerlo callar por un comentario con el que sin duda estaban de acuerdo las dos... era porque...

-Me admira la opinión que tienes de mi hermano menor -dijo Andy, acercándose al pequeño grupo.

Andy, la hija mayor de Shun, era muy parecida a su madre, excepto porque tenía el cabello castaño y lo usaba más corto; ella era famosa en el Santuario por su dulzura de carácter y Mitsumasa, que era uno de los que más la apreciaban, deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¡Andy! ¡Lo siento, no quise...!

Ella levantó una mano, haciéndolo callar.

-Conozco a mi hermano, Kido.

Lo había dicho con la misma voz calmada de siempre y sin que la tranquilidad de su expresión se alterara en lo más mínimo, pero para Mitsumasa fue peor que un golpe: a menos que estuviera enfadada, Andy nunca llamaba a nadie por su apellido. Para ella, él siempre era "Mitsumasa", el llamarlo "KIdo" era señal de lo mucho que la había herido su comentario.

-Princesa Ginsei, Lilith, Mircea, he venido a despedirme. Mi padre y yo iremos a la Isla de la Reina Muerte por mi hermano y no sé cuándo volveremos.

-Espero que Thiérry se reponga pronto -dijo Lilith, una de las pocas personas del Santuario que podía pronunciar correctamente el nombre de Terry-. Es un buen soldado.

-Sí... eso... -murmuró Ginsei.

-Sip -Mircea le guiñó un ojo-. Dile que vuelva pronto, porque todavía tenemos una pelea pendiente y pienso ganarle.

-Gracias, se lo diré.

-¿Tu padre aceptará que los acompañe? –preguntó Mitsumasa.

-No creo que sea necesario -respondió Andy.

-Pero... si alguien consiguió herir a Terry, no estaría de más que vaya con ustedes, para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

Como siempre, Mitsumasa se encontró incapaz de sostener la mirada de Andy, demasiado serena y lejana, pese a que la sonrisa de la muchacha suavizaba mucho sus efectos.

-Ya Misha se ofreció a acompañarnos, mi padre estuvo de acuerdo... –la cara de Mitsumasa al escuchar eso era un verdadero poema, pero Andy no pareció advertirlo-. Pídele permiso a tu padre, yo le hablaré al mío sobre tu petición, y Atenea decidirá.

Luego de despedirse de los cuatro con una reverencia, Andy siguió su camino y Mitsumasa fue a buscar a Seiya.

-Esos dos... -murmuró Mircea, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué Andy siempre habla... tan raro? -preguntó Ginsei.

-¿"Raro" cómo? -dijo Lilith.

-Pues... eso -Ginsei se paró muy recta, con las manos unidas como para orar y remedó el tono solemne de Andy-. "Pídele permiso a tu padre, yo le hablaré al mío sobre tu petición y Atenea decidirá", es ridículo, ¿no? Y siempre le dice "padre" a Shun, jamás la he escuchado decirle de otra manera...

-A veces le dice "padre mío" -interrumpió Mircea.

-... y a Terry siempre le dice "hermano menor" y casi nunca lo llama por su nombre. ¿Y has visto sus ojos? Siempre tiene la mirada tan fija como si estuviera ciega.

Lilith se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para contestar, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Andreia nació un 19 de septiembre, igual que el predecesor de su padre como Caballero de Virgo, ese día el Caballero de Libra dijo haber tenido una visión acerca de Maitreya, el Buda Futuro del que hablan las leyendas, muchos pensaron entonces que la pequeña podría ser la reencarnación de Shaka.

Un hombre de cabello rojo, recogido en una larga trenza, había llegado sin hacer ruido al caminar, dos marcas violeta destacaban en su frente.

-Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados para concentrar su cosmos renunciando a uno de sus sentidos, tal vez Andy mantiene la mirada fija para lograr algo parecido, o tal vez es sólo una manera de las muchas que puede adoptar un cosmos excepcional para manifestarse. O quizá está ciega y no nos hemos dado cuenta -Lilith lo había dicho con tanta seriedad que Ginsei y Mircea no supieron qué contestar.

Luego de disfrutar el desconcierto de los jóvenes por unos segundos, Kiki se echó a reír, rompiendo la tensión. No sentía mucho agrado por la amazona de plata, pero disfrutaba ver a alguien tomándole el pelo a sus conocidos tanto como hacerlo él mismo.

-Nadie discute que Andy será la próxima amazona de Virgo, tal vez está practicando -señaló-, tiene un carácter muy similar al de su padre y toda una vida de serenidad, reflexión y una penitencia llamada Terry deben adelantar la santidad de cualquiera.

-¡Eso sí! -dijo Mircea, riéndose él también.

Ginsei se unió a las carcajadas,  Lilith permaneció seria aunque sus ojos brillaban con algo de burla.

-Ya está bien de risas, Shun y su familia están pasando por muy malos momentos -señaló.

Los demás callaron inmediatamente.

-Así ha sido desde hace 17 años -aceptó Kiki-. Ginsei, Mircea, ¿ya están listos ustedes dos? Debemos irnos.

-¡Sí! -Ginsei recogió su mochila y se despidió de Lilith-. Cuida a mi madre, ¿quieres? Y vigila que el Santuario no se incendie durante mi ausencia.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso. Tu presencia es un ingrediente necesario para cualquier desastre –replicó Lilith.

#### Biblioteca del Vaticano

Miguel apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano y repasó por enésima vez el texto que leía, con un resultado similar a los anteriores. No podía concentrarse y su mirada simplemente resbalaba sobre las letras sin conseguir nada de información. Deprimente.

Cerró el libro reprimiendo un gesto de impaciencia y contempló a sus hermanos.

Todos estaban leyendo volúmenes tanto o más antiguos que el que acababa de apartar.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Rafael, sin levantar la vista.

-Un poco confundido -respondió Miguel-. Me resulta difícil comprender una leyenda si ni siquiera puedo saber de qué se trata.

-Por algo se trata de una leyenda perdida.

-Por otro lado, estas son cosas en las que se supone que nosotros no debemos entrometernos –señaló Ragüel.

-Órdenes son órdenes -replicó Azrael-. Tú sigue leyendo hasta que encuentres algo.

-¿Y si no encontramos nada? -insistió Miguel.

-Iremos a la Biblioteca del Congreso, es un poco más grande que esta -respondió Rafael, exasperado.

-También podríamos ir a bucear a las ruinas de la Biblioteca de Alejandría -intervino Uriel, siempre con ánimo de reír.

-¡Basta! -exclamó Miguel, levantando ecos en toda la biblioteca y haciendo que muchas personas voltearan a mirarlos, el joven se sonrojó y habló más bajo-. Creo que no estamos buscando en el lugar correcto.

Seis pares de ojos lo miraron interrogantes. Miguel no se sentía a gusto cuando sus hermanos hacían eso, era como si esperaran siempre que él tuviera todas las respuestas.

-Creo que debemos ir a China e investigar el lugar donde desapareció la arqueóloga. Si los Tecnomagos estuvieron por ahí, no puede haber sido sólo por casualidad.

-¿Iremos los siete? -preguntó Rafael, cerrando su libro.

-Bueno... creo que al menos uno de nosotros debería ir a vigilar a Lilith al Santuario.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Raziel.

-Porque estuvo mucho tiempo negándose a ir, alegando que era más útil en el departamento de Arqueología de la Fundación Graude que en el Santuario en tiempo de paz, pero volvió sin ningún problema dos días después de la desaparición de la arqueóloga. Eso es algo que debimos notar desde el primer momento. Lilith nunca se mueve sin tener un buen motivo.

-Eso es fácil notarlo ahora, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que la arqueóloga se esfumaría en el aire y que luego los Tecnomagos rondarían el lugar? -señaló Uriel.

-Además, Lilith regresó al Santuario porque el Patriarca se lo pidió -dijo Azrael.

-Aún así -dijo Miguel-, tengo la impresión de que nos estamos quedando atrás de algo y que debemos movernos más rápido antes de que ocurra algún desastre realmente serio.

-Cualquier desastre, ya se puso en camino desde el 31 de octubre de 2001, hace 17 años... Incluso antes, a decir verdad. Más bien comenzó el año en que nació Atenea, cuando Lilith nos engañó asegurando que ya había reencarnado -dijo Azrael.

-Esos son detalles -murmuró Miguel-, lo importante ahora es lo que vamos a hacer. Tal vez sea sólo idea mía, pero... me siento como si mis vidas anteriores fueran el recuerdo de algo que leí, no de algo que viví -los otros asintieron, ellos se sentían igual-. Eso podría significar que no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para asimilar lo que significa realmente nuestra misión, pero ahora que los planes de Lilith parecen estar en marcha, esta... inseguridad que sentimos puede ser nuestro mayor punto débil: no tenemos la seguridad de no equivocarnos...

-Al contrario, Miguel, el poder cuestionarnos a nosotros mismos puede ser nuestra mayor fortaleza -dijo Rafael.

-Sin embargo, en este momento sólo nos hace perder el tiempo. Propongo que tres de nosotros vayamos a China, otros tres continúen la investigación aquí y que el restante vaya al Santuario. ¿Votos a favor?

Los otros seis levantaron la mano derecha.

-Está decidido entonces. Quiero ir a China. ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Rafael se puso en pie inmediatamente. Gabriel tardó un poco más en decidirse, pero luego lo imitó.

-Sobre lo de quién va al Santuario, no hay discusión, ¿verdad? -indicó Miguel.

Azrael suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Un día de estos va a reconocerme, si no es que no lo ha hecho ya, siempre soy yo el que la vigila.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto -dijo Raziel al tiempo que tomaba otro libro para seguir buscando-, ¿quién podría imaginarse que Keres, el Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea, es también Azrael del Rayo Añil, uno de los Siete Ángeles?

Azrael hizo una mueca.

-Tú no te preocuparías, pero tú no eres yo.    

#### Isla de la Reina Muerte

Terry abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz resultaba un asunto doloroso en ese momento. Tardó un buen rato para caer en la cuenta de que estaba vivo. Y que estaba acostado en una cama, en una habitación que no conocía, y que había alguien junto a él, leyendo en voz alta.

-"... se inició la Edad de Oro. La buena fe y la justicia eran las únicas leyes. No se conocían todavía los motivos que impulsaban al hombre ni los suplicios. En este siglo feliz se desconocían aún esas amenazas materiales que sirven de freno a la maldad. No se sabía de ningún criminal que temblase en presencia de un juez, porque las gentes no necesitaban jueces. Nadie había pensado en hacer naves de los árboles sin hojas para ir hacia lo desconocido. Cada cual vivía en su tierra nativa. Las ciudades, sin fosos ni murallas, eran seguros refugios. Y si se consideraba inútil al soldado, ¿quién podía pensar en trompetas, cascos y espadas?..."

-¿Las Metamorfosis? ¿Ovidio...? -preguntó Terry, sorprendiéndose de lo débil que sonaba su voz.

-Si ya despertaste...

La persona que leía entró a su campo de visión.

-Padre.

-Me da gusto verte, Thiérry. Nos diste un buen susto.

Shun acercó una mano a la frente de Terry para apartar un mechón de cabello, pero, al ver que el muchacho fruncía el ceño, desistió de su intento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Humillado. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hizo esa loca? Dijo algo de un espolón venenoso.

-Había veneno en tu sangre. Al principio se creyó que te había picado una serpiente o un escorpión, pero por el tipo de herida y el lugar donde estaba... dio la impresión que te hubieran atacado con un arma blanca. Por fortuna, no eres una persona corriente, cualquier otro habría muerto mucho antes de llegar a Urgencias.

-Genial.

-No suenas muy convencido, hijo.

-¿Podemos dejar la charla de positivismo para otro día? No estoy humor para eso.

-¿Te duele?

-No tanto como mi orgullo. ¿Dónde está Dulce María? Voy a matarla.

La sonrisa de Shun se desvaneció.

-No hemos sabido de ella. ¿Recuerdas quién te atacó?

-Déjame ver si te puedo dar una descripción... 1,70m de estatura, cabello negro con ridículos mechones teñidos de rojo, ojos azules y muy mala actitud... ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Se llama Dulce María y es mi prima.

-¿Qué le hiciste para que te atacara?

Terry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Padre...

Shun bajó la mirada.

-¿La insultaste o te burlaste de ella? Es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento... Thiérry, nada me haría más feliz que equivocarme con esto. ¿Estoy equivocado?

Terry se mordió el labio inferior.

-Le dije varias cosas desagradables, pero...

-¿Pero? -la voz de Shun estaba llena de pena y decepción.

-Dijo que su nombre era Fénix del Gallo y... creo que se marchó por su propia voluntad con un sujeto que se hace llamar Ismael del Tigre.

El Caballero de Virgo sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por su propia voluntad?

-¡Es cierto, padre!

-Descríbeme a esa otra persona.

Cuando Terry terminó, Shun se encaminó a la puerta.

-Informaré a los demás. No te vayas.

-¿Acabo de escapar de la muerte y tú crees que puedo irme a dar un paseo?

-Entonces recuéstate.

Terry parpadeó sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había sentado. Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y reflexionó un rato acerca de la famosa capacidad de recuperación de los caballeros de Atenea. ¿Tendría que ver con el cosmos, con la cercanía a Atenea o sería hereditario?

-Qué buen tema para una tesis de doctorado -murmuró.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Terry vio primero un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y, detrás del ramo, a su hermana mayor.

-¿Y eso? ¿Vas a poner un puesto en algún mercado?

-Son para ti.

-Ah.

Andy acomodó las rosas, sin molestarse por no escuchar una sola palabra de agradecimiento. Luego se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Veo que sigues enojado, joven _padawan_. La ira lleva al lado oscuro.

-Veo que has estado hablando otra vez con esos dos idiotas, Mitsumasa y Mihail.

-Veo que sigues tan perceptivo como siempre.

-¿Fue Mitsumasa el que te consiguió las rosas?

-Bien, Sherlock. ¿Qué más deduces?

-Que estás demasiado alegre. Y algo me dice que no es por mí. ¡Sabes que no me agrada ese sujeto para cuñado! Tiene un CI aún más bajo que el de su padre. Es un verdadero milagro que no sea un vegetal... ah, corrijo, es un vegetal. Después de todo, usa las técnicas de las rosas.

-Su meta es ser el próximo caballero de Piscis y le ha tocado inventar él mismo sus “técnicas de las rosas”, como las llamas tú. El conocimiento de las formas de combate tradicionales de Piscis se perdió con la muerte del predecesor de Marin, Afrodita de Piscis nunca llegó a tener discípulos y, de todos modos, la forma en que creaba las rosas era un secreto que se transmitía solamente al designado como sucesor de Piscis. A pesar de todo, creo que va por buen camino, tiene afinidad con la tierra y las plantas, eso le ayuda.

-Tú eres de los que creen que la Humanidad va por buen camino... ¿cuándo vas a despertar y ver cómo es realmente el mundo?

-Buena pregunta. ¿Y si el día en que yo despierte, resulta que la realidad no existe y que tú y el resto del universo fueron sólo un sueño que tuve mientras dormía? O quizá el que debe despertar eres tú.

Terry se encerró en su silencio, mientras su hermana se concentraba en su meditación. Permanecieron así casi una hora. A pocos centímetros, pero en distintos universos. 

**Continuará...**

 

**Notas:**

El emperador Chin Shih-Huang que se menciona en el flashback es un personaje histórico. De su nombre se deriva la palabra "China", inició la construcción de la Gran Muralla y efectivamente ordenó la quema de los libros y mandó enterrar vivos a todos los sabios de China, con la idea de que un pueblo ignorante no se rebela contra quienes lo gobiernan y para que la historia comenzara oficialmente con su reinado. El único libro que se salvó del fuego fue el _I-Ching_ o Libro de las Transformaciones, al cual el Emperador respetaba como una fuente de sabiduría.

Huang T'ien Sang Ti ("Supremo gobernante del cielo imperial"), también conocido como Yu Huang ("el Emperador de Jade"), es el soberano de los dioses chinos en la religión taoísta, a él se refiere la leyenda del zodiaco chino, la cual está un poco deformada para adaptarse a este fanfic 0_oU por supuesto, los animales del zodiaco no tienen la misión de acabar con el mundo, ni existen los doce guerreros perfectos... (espero)

 


	2. Pequeñas batallas

**dos**

**PEQUEÑAS BATALLAS**

**Jamir**

-Vamos, no es tan difícil -dijo Kiki, poniendo cara de paciencia infinita.

Ginsei miró con espanto (una vez más) el retorcido trozo de metal que se suponía debía transformar en algo reconocible con solo su cosmos.

-¿Es broma?

-¿Acaso ves que me esté riendo? ¡Así empecé yo! Si vas a ser mi discípula, tienes que saber reparar una armadura. Tú haz tu mejor esfuerzo y después veremos cómo puedes mejorarlo.  

Con un suspiro, la muchacha se quedó contemplando el metal, con la mente en blanco. No sucedió nada.

-Sigue intentándolo -indicó Kiki, antes de marcharse.

Ginsei se sentó en el suelo y se quedó ahí un buen rato. Al final se desesperó y estrelló el metal contra una pared rocosa, haciéndole una abolladura más.

-Tienes muy poca paciencia, niña de plata. 

¿Cómo había llegado esa mujer hasta ahí sin que Ginsei sintiera la viera llegar? ¿Acaso se había teleportado? Cabía la posibilidad, ya que tenía en la frente los dos lunares distintivos del pueblo de Kiki. Era una elfa de Yamir la joven de cabello negro y chispeantes ojos verdes que le sonreía con dulzura.

-¿Uh... te conozco?

-No, y probablemente tampoco has oído hablar de mí, soy Chandra, la prometida de Kiki.

Ginsei abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?

-No. Acabo de decirte una mentira redonda como mi nombre.

-¿Como tu nombre?  

-Chandra significa "luna".

-¿Sí?

-Claro que no, estoy burlándome de ti, por si no lo has notado.

-¿Oye, pero qué te pasa?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¡Que estás loca!

-Y tal vez tienes razón, o tal vez te equivocas.

Chandra tomó el trozo de metal, lo miró... y la pieza se retorció por sí sola en sus manos, pareció fundirse y de repente ya no era un pedazo informe, era un conejito.

-Mira, el conejo de la luna.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Yo no lo hice, es la forma que quería tener el metal. Yo sólo lo ayudé a ser lo que quería. Claro que el metal quería ser un conejo de verdad y no lo conseguirá nunca por mucho que se parezca a un conejo auténtico -mientras Chandra hablaba, la figurita volvió a ser un pedazo de metal informe-, al igual que tú nunca serás una verdadera amazona.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -exclamó Ginsei, sintiendo que la rabia crecía dentro de ella.

Ahora había un brillo decididamente malévolo en los ojos de la elfa.

-Tú, la hija de Atenea... ¿en serio crees que algún día mandarás en el Santuario y guiarás a los Caballeros en el campo de batalla? -Chandra rió un poco, burlonamente-. ¡Si ni siquiera tienes voluntad para iniciar un entrenamiento que no deseas tener, para una armadura que no deseas ganar, y un lugar entre guerreros a los que no comprendes!

Ginsei no se dio cuenta en qué momento atacó, sólo supo que tenía que borrar aquella sonrisa de alguna manera, pero Chandra se echó a reír y se puso fuera de su alcance con un par de saltos de una agilidad imposible de igualar para Gisei.

Chandra no tardó en desaparecer detrás de la formación rocosa, y Ginsei no dudó en perseguirla, a pesar de que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas y sus pulmones ardían, protestando por el esfuerzo, aún no se acostumbraba a la altura y al aire enrarecido y ya estaba persiguiendo a una chica que probablemente estaba loca... pero nada de eso le pasó por la cabeza. Al superar el recodo por el que había desaparecido Chandra, vio que Kiki ya estaba regresando y que una chica caminaba junto a él. Era Chandra, vestida de otra forma, pero con la misma sonrisa... Ginsei se lanzó contra ella y la derribó con su peso, Chandra gritó con una voz que sonaba aterrada y, extrañamente, distinta a la que había empleado anteriormente.

-¡Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, bruja! -gritó Ginsei.

-¡SUÉLTALA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Lo siguiente que supo Ginsei fue que alguien la había sujetado con fuerza y la había levantado en el aire como a una muñeca de trapo. Con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, se encontró frente a un Kiki furioso como nunca se lo había imaginado, mientras que, en el suelo, empezaban a escucharse los sollozos de Chandra.

Hay pocas situaciones más incómodas que encontrarte a casi medio metro del suelo mientras alguien te sujeta por la capucha de tu abrigo con una sola mano...

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Por qué le pegaste?!

-¡Ella... ella me insultó, Kiki!

-¡A mí debes llamarme Maestro! ¡¿Y que hizo Chandra para que te enojes con ella?!

-Yo nunca te había visto -gimió Chandra- hasta que apareciste de la nada como un demonio de las nieves y te me tiraste encima...

-¡¡Mentirosa!! ¡Tú transformaste el metal en un conejo y luego te burlaste de mí!

-¿Que yo qué? -dijo Chandra, estupefacta. 

-Ginsei -dijo Kiki, más calmado, pero sin bajarla todavía-, Chandra no puede manipular metales, es una sacerdotisa de la Madre de las Plantas, estás insultándola...

-N-no entiendo.

-El metal se usa para hacer hachas –sollozó Chandra-, yo no puedo tocar metal, es impuro.

Ginsei iba a replicar, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo distinta que era la voz de la otra chica, estaba dándole vueltas a eso y Kiki ya la había dejado en el suelo, considerándola tranquilizada, cuando escucharon a alguien más riéndose.

La "otra" Chandra, la que se había burlado de ella, estaba en pie, manos en la cintura y a una prudente distancia.

-Es... igual a mí -dijo asombrada la Chandra que estaba junto a Kiki.

Ante los ojos de ellos tres, la figura de la otra Chandra se fue haciendo borrosa y desapareció para ser reemplazada por la de una mujer joven, de cabello y ojos negros, vestida con algo parecido a una armadura dorada, adornada con incrustaciones de coral.

-¡Mihoshi! -exclamó Kiki, reconociéndola-. ¿Estabas usando una de tus ilusiones para engañarnos? ¡Eso no es agradable!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, lentamente.

-Soy Mihoshi del Signo del Conejo, Caballero de Aries.

Kiki le indicó a Ginsei y Chandra que se alejaran, al tiempo que se adelantaba unos pasos para quedar entre Mihoshi y ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, amiga?

-Yo no soy tu amiga y no me ha pasado nada. Vine por Mircea.

-Mircea no está disponible en este momento -Kiki se cruzó de brazos.

Mihoshi se encogió de hombros.

-Eso crees tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que mientras nosotros hablamos, Marcela del Signo de la Rata y Daniel del Signo del Búfalo ya deben habérselo llevado de tu casa. Yo solo vine aquí a despedirme de la princesita -dicho esto, Mihoshi le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Ginsei-. Considérate afortunada, ya nadie competirá contigo por la armadura de Géminis.

Acto seguido, Mihoshi desapareció.

**El Santuario**

Azrael caminaba sin hacer ruido, una habilidad innata. Lo único que delataba su presencia era el susurro del borde de su túnica y su capa al rozar contra el suelo. De vez en cuando su báculo de ébano golpeaba ligeramente el empedrado, pero el leve sonido se perdía en la inmensidad del Santuario.

Le agradaba aquel lugar silencioso, apropiado para reflexionar... 

-¡AAAYYYYYY! ¡SUÉLTAME, SORA!

-¡Devuélvemela!

... a veces.

Un chiquillo de unos diez u once años corría huyendo de una niña de la misma edad y chocó con Azrael. Un objeto brillante salió volando y Azrael se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo. Luego miró a Ten, que estaba tratando de apartarse el cabello, que le tapaba la cara y le impedía ver con quién había tropezado, y a Sora, que se había detenido, insegura sobre lo que iba a pasar. Marin llegó corriendo y un tanto sofocada unos segundos después.

-¡Ten! ¡Sora!... Oh... Maestro Keres.

Para entonces, Ten había retrocedido de un salto, espantado, y se encontraba junto a Sora, ambos con cara de estar aguardando un castigo.

-Por favor, perdónelos, Maestro, Sora y Ten no tenían intención de molestarlo -dijo Marin.

-No me han molestado, Piscis. Sin embargo, me sorprendí bastante. ¿Es idea mía o ustedes dos estaban discutiendo, jóvenes?

-¡Él empezó!

-¡Ella empezó!

-¡Ten me quitó mi polvera!

-¡Sora me tiró del cabello!

Azrael enarcó una ceja y le entregó la polvera a Ten.

-Devuélvesela a tu hermana -ordenó la amazona inmediatamente.

Ten obedeció a regañadientes.

-Piscis, ya que estás aquí, me gustaría hablarte de un par de cosas... -señaló Azrael.

-Sí, Maestro. Niños, vayan a jugar... y procuren no pelearse.

Los niños asintieron, se despidieron de su niñera improvisada y del Patriarca con una reverencia y se alejaron... segundos después, Marin y Azrael los oyeron gritándose de nuevo.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Marin a modo de disculpa-, cuando están sus padres son un par de ángeles, pero conmigo son dos demonios.

-Yo no los llamaría "demonios", ningún niño lo es, por muy mal que se comporte.

Marin trató con todas sus fuerzas de no fruncir el ceño. Llevaba años tratando de disimular lo mucho que le disgustaba la sola presencia del Patriarca. Mientras los pasos y las voces de los niños se alejaban, la amazona apartó la mirada del Patriarca para fijarlos, como fascinada, en la figura que brillaba en el extremo superior del báculo, cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

La figura en cuestión era por sí misma una obra maestra. Estaba hecha de oricalco y tenía la forma de un ser humano con un par de alas desplegadas. Alguna vez, Marin había escuchado a Kiki calcular la antigüedad del báculo en unos mil quinientos años por lo menos, y sin embargo estaba perfectamente conservado, tal vez había pertenecido a la familia del Patriarca todo ese tiempo Pero el báculo creaba más preguntas que respuestas. Si era una reliquia de familia, ¿por qué Atenea se lo había entregado al Patriarca como símbolo de autoridad durante la ceremonia que hizo oficial su investidura como líder del Santuario? ¿Y qué representaba exactamente la figura de oricalco? ¿Era una victoria alada, como la del báculo de la propia Atenea, algún símbolo chamánico o un ángel? Aparte de eso, la Amazona de Piscis creía reconocer en la figura los rasgos del Patriarca, como si se tratara de un retrato... aunque tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación, y tal vez también fuera su imaginación la idea de que el Patriarca no era quien decía ser. 

-Dime, Marin... ¿he hecho algo que te ofenda?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿A mí, Maestro? Por supuesto que no.

Con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió mirarlo directamente.

Ese día vestía una túnica negra que estilizaba mucho más su apariencia, y eso que ya era bastante delgado por sí mismo; pero Marin lo había visto luchar en su época anterior a su elección como Patriarca, sabía que era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, y estaba segura de que los años transcurridos desde que aceptara el cargo no habían cambiado eso. El cabello, negro, lacio y espeso, aunque muy fino, le llegaba casi a los hombros y enmarcaba una cara que era un óvalo perfecto y en la cual brillaban sus ojos negros, con una expresión de tristeza permanente que no se borraba ni siquiera cuando reía; de todos modos, era poco frecuente verlo reír.

-Entonces, ¿podrías decirme por qué actúas como si te desagradara mi presencia?

-Maestro... no es... algo personal en contra suya. Y ciertamente, no lo era, simplemente había algo con él que no encajaba.

Azrael suspiró. Tenía la sospecha de que la Amazona de Piscis acabaría metiéndolo en un problema. Debía asegurarse de que estaba de su lado lo más pronto posible, si Lilith se daba cuenta de que Marin desconfiaba de él, se pondría sobre aviso, si no era que ya lo estaba.

-Quisiera saber de qué se trata... digo, si no es algún tipo de secreto vital -insistió.

Marin tragó saliva. No estaba segura de sus propios recuerdos, habían pasado más de treinta años y, aunque no podía desprenderse de su inquietud, tampoco quería que el Maestro se riera en su cara. Claro que él no solía reír, pero cualquier habitante del Santuario calificaría su sospecha como algo realmente hilarante...

-Es... bueno, fue algo que sucedió antes de que naciera Atenea, cuando yo era aprendiz aquí en Grecia y Saga de Géminis asesinó al Maestro Shion...

Un brusco empujón de Azrael la tiró al suelo, una fracción de segundo antes de que algo negro y añil pasara en medio de ambos como un viento frío.

No fue ni siquiera un sonido. Fue algo así como la sombra de un sonido lo que puso a Azrael sobre aviso, ya lo había escuchado antes.

Eran las alas de Tamiel cortando el aire.

Azrael se apartó tan rápido como pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Al tiempo que caía de espaldas, pudo ver el rastro rojo de su propia sangre en el borde exterior de una de las alas de la Sombra Añil.

Marin miró fijamente al intruso... y lo reconoció.

-¡Puño meteoro del Águila!

El sujeto de la armadura negra tuvo que soltar al Patriarca para esquivar el ataque de la amazona. Azrael se las arregló para conservar el equilibrio, empuñando su báculo con más fuerza.

-Parece que la caballería vino a rescatarte, pequeño hermano -dijo Tamiel, con una sonrisa irónica.

-No soy ninguno de tus hermanos.

El caballero de negro y añil avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia Marin.

-Has crecido mucho, enana peleonera.

-¡Tamiel del Rayo Añil! -gritó ella, apretando los puños.

-Je je je... veo que no me has olvidado. Pero no soy el Rayo Añil, sino su Sombra. Sé que no siempre es fácil distinguirme del Ángel del Rayo Añil...

-Supongo, Tamiel, que has venido aquí para permitirme terminar mi obra de arte -interrumpió Azrael.

Marin no sabía qué cara poner. El ángel de oricalco había desaparecido y en su lugar relucía la afilada hoja de una guadaña, que Azrael sostenía como si estuviera acostumbrado a utilizarla como arma. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡El uso de armas estaba prohibido a los Caballeros de Atenea, con excepción de Andrómeda y Libra!

Tamiel dejó de sonreír. Lentamente levantó la mano derecha y pasó su dedo índice a lo largo de una cicatriz que iniciaba en su sien derecha y descendía por el cuello, Marin no pudo apreciar qué tan larga era, ya que se perdía dentro de la armadura.

-Cuando yo haya terminado contigo, Az... quiero decir... "Keres", nadie reconocerá tu cara como algo que haya tenido apariencia humana alguna vez.

La Sombra Añil se aproximó a Azrael con lentitud, sin que éste se moviera un centímetro. Finalmente, Tamiel alargó una mano y la colocó sobre la mano izquierda de Azrael, para apartar con suavidad la guadaña.

-Recuérdale a tus hermanos que ustedes son mortales... y nosotros no. 

Dicho esto, Tamiel se apartó de Azrael y emprendió el vuelo.

Marin le dedicó una mirada glacial al Patriarca.

-Como le iba diciendo, Maestro, yo estaba aquí cuando los Siete Ángeles llegaron para matar a la madre de Atenea Saori -dijo, lentamente-. Aioria, Albiore y yo sólo éramos tres niños, pero peleamos contra ellos. y pude ver muy de cerca a Tamiel del Rayo Añil...

-Tamiel, la Sombra Añil -replicó Azrael-, es menos que un demonio y suele... bueno, se divierte haciéndose pasar por mí.

-¿Ajá? -de un segundo a otro, Marin había recuperado toda su seguridad y lo miraba fijamente, de brazos cruzados-. Entonces, Maestro Keres... si ese es su verdadero nombre... ¿podría explicarme de qué se trató esta escenita?

Azrael suspiró. Era evidente que tendría que contárselo todo.

**Jamir**  

-¿Kiki? -dijo Ginsei con voz insegura. 

-Vamos a casa -replicó él-. Temo que le haya sucedido algo a Mircea.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, o por lo menos Kiki no tardó mucho, ya que Chandra iba caminando sin apresurar el paso y Ginsei era totalmente incapaz de alcanzar a un caballero de oro que corría a la velocidad de la luz.

Frente a la casa de Kiki estaba Mircea, forcejeando con alguien que, evidentemente, podría habérselo llevado sin problemas, pero estaba tratando de no lastimarlo.

-¡Mircea! -gritó Kiki.

-¡Maestro!

Kiki miró al que debía ser Daniel del Búfalo, calibrándolo. Era un joven negro de unos 22 años; la principal diferencia entre su armadura y las de Marcela y Mihoshi era (además del tamaño) el material de sus incrustaciones: esmeraldas.

-¡Suelta a mi alumno! -ordenó Kiki, adoptando su posición de combate.

Daniel lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Tu alumno? Creo que te equivocas.

-Tiene que estarlo -replicó Marcela, apareciendo sonriente detrás de Kiki.

-Porque un guerrero perfecto no tiene por qué ser aprendiz de nadie -completó Mihoshi, acercándose.

Los tres secuestradores formaban un triángulo equilátero con Kiki en en el centro. Sus rostros sonrientes parecían un mal presagio. Kiki tomó aire y llamó a su armadura. Ésta apareció casi instantáneamente para cubrirlo.

Chandra retrocedió lo más que pudo, con una mano sobre el hombro de Ginsei.

-No te acerques, jovencita -dijo en un susurro, al notar que Ginsei se resistía a alejarse del combate que estaba a punto de realizar-, sólo le estorbarías a tu Maestro.

-Mircea debe venir con nosotros -dijo Marcela-, y tú no tienes por qué interferir. Tu tiempo y el de todos está contado ya, cualquier cosa que intentes estará de más.

-Interesante discurso. Tal vez puedas explicarnos por qué necesitas al niño.

Marcela sonrió.

-Somos los Caballeros de la leyenda perdida, los guardianes de los doce signos del Zodiaco Chino. Hasta hace poco, nuestra misión y único motivo de existir era la preservación del Universo, cargando sobre nuestros corazones el Dolor del Mundo, de esa manera asegurábamos la paz mundial. 

-Pues no han hecho muy buen trabajo que digamos -señaló Kiki con sarcasmo.

-Ignorante. No tienes ni la menor idea de la clase de infierno que sería este mundo si nosotros no existiéramos. Pero eso era antes, nuestra misión como pilares de la humanidad ya terminó... ahora, debemos iniciar nuestra misión final.

-Que consiste en...

-Poner fin a toda existencia. Los guerreros del Zodiaco Chino sólo pueden pelear en una guerra... la Guerra Definitiva. Mircea es uno de nosotros y debe acompañarnos para que podamos cumplir con nuestro deber. Así lo ordenó el Emperador de Jade.

-¡Pues yo no quiero ir! -gritó Mircea. 

-¡Ya lo escuchaste, suéltalo!

-Si tú me hubieras escuchado a mí, sabrías que no puedo -respondió Daniel con indiferencia-. ¿Dónde está tu dije, Mircea?

-¡No lo tengo!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

La expresión de Marcela al escuchar eso realmente asustó a Ginsei, por un instante la extraña joven pareció estar dispuesta a matar al niño, pero alguien más entró en escena. Una figura plateada pasó por el triángulo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco Chino y tomó posición junto a Kiki. Era Lilith de Perseo.

-Vaya, ¿así que había fiesta y no me invitaron? -preguntó con burla.

Kiki la miró de reojo.

-Creo que no te corresponde estar aquí.

-Cierto, pero no me irás a decir que te desagrada ver a una guerrera competente, para variar.

El Caballero de Aries contuvo una mala réplica, Mihoshi, Daniel y Marcela estaban atacando.

O al menos eso le pareció en el primer instante, luego de un movimiento en el que los tres se aproximaban a ellos, los atacantes cambiaron sus trayectorias en el último momento y se apartaron más de lo que ya estaban antes.

Daniel seguía sujetando a Mircea. Mihoshi se había apoderado de Chandra. Y Marcela tenía a Ginsei.

-Sólo los cobardes se esconden detrás de los débiles -sentenció Kiki.

-Sólo los débiles luchan con palabras -replicó Marcela, para luego quedarse mirando fijamente a Lilith-. Tú, la de la túnica de plata...

Lilith sonrió y no le permitió terminar, enfrentó a Marcela levantando su escudo. Ginsei recordó que la armadura de Perseo era una de las que Kiki había forjado por segunda vez, muchos detalles eran distintos de la armadura original, según le habían contado los Caballeros de Oro que habían luchado contra el predecesor de Lilith. Uno de esos detalles era el escudo.

A simple vista era sólo un escudo de plata, recubierto en su cara exterior con obsidiana, un tipo de piedra volcánica, negra y pulida como cristal. Ese material reflejaba todo como un espejo negro, hasta que la voluntad de Lilith convocara al rostro de Medusa, cuando eso sucedía, la imagen de un rostro femenino aparecía poco a poco en el escudo, como si subiera a la superficie desde el fondo de un lago. Era un rostro hermoso, como en el arte renacentista y, extrañamente, guardaba un gran parecido con el de la propia Lilith, una casualidad en opinión de Kiki, ya que ella era una bebé cuando el escudo fue reconstruido, o tal vez fuera la influencia del cosmos de Lilith lo que hacía que Medusa se pareciera a ella, algún tipo de ilusión involuntaria.

Pero la semejanza se rompía casi del todo cuando el cabello de Medusa se agitaba con vida propia, revelando que estaba compuesto por serpientes.

Y en ese momento, cuando todos los ojos sin párpados que pertenecían a la cabellera de Medusa estaban fijos en Marcela y Ginsei, la princesa del Santuario se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Medusa abriría los ojos en cualquier momento.

Muchas veces había visto el rostro oculto salir a la superficie en el escudo, Lilith se lo había enseñado con el orgullo de una niña que presume su mejor juguete y sin permitir, por supuesto, que Medusa la mirara.

Y ahora Medusa abría los ojos frente a ella.

Fue una sensación extraña ver a Medusa y a Lilith mirarla al mismo tiempo. Los ojos en el escudo eran verdes como los de la amazona. El mismo tono de verde. Ginsei supo que estaban hechos con esmeraldas y que tenían facetas que provocaban extraños cambios en la luz cuando ésta los tocaba. Pero había algo más. Un fuego interno. Como en los ojos de Lilith, una llamarada que no era verde como sus ojos ni oro rojo como su cosmos.

"Fuego negro" fue lo último que pensó Ginsei, antes de que cada una de sus células se convirtiera en piedra. 

**El Santuario**

-Lilith es la madre de las hadas, demonios y vampiros...

-Creí que Eva era la madre de las hadas. Que cuando estaba bañando a sus hijos en el río llegó Dios y ella escondió a los que todavía estaban sucios y sólo presentó a Caín y Abel, y cuando Dios le preguntó si tenía más hijos ella respondió que no; Dios le dijo "Sea como has dicho" y esos niños se convirtieron en hadas, elfos y duendes...

-Bueno, sí, pero esas son otras hadas... los otros hijos de Eva... son... una raza aparte de la raza humana. Los hijos de Lilith son otro asunto. Las Siete Sombras son los siete mayores. Los que debieron ser los herederos de Adán, pero que fueron desconocidos por su padre y rechazados por sus medio hermanos hijos de Eva. Luego vienen las... "niñas", las Lilim, que son todavía peores, pero esa es otra historia...

-¿Y los Siete Ángeles?

-Pues es un poco complicado... ¡Ah! ¿Es esto necesario?

Marin sonrió a medias, no había tenido intención de lastimarlo al curar la larga cortada producto del roce de las alas de Tamiel, pero tampoco se sentía muy mal por ello. Él se lo había buscado. De todos modos, procuró actuar con más cuidado. No era una herida grave, pero parecía que Tamiel hubiera buscado a propósito que fuera incómoda y con un sangrado abundante a pesar de no ser mucho más que un rasguño. La amazona se estremeció con la idea de que la Sombra Añil sabía realmente cómo hacer una herida...

-Tal vez si vamos por partes -murmuró Marin, tratando de recapitular lo que Azrael le había dicho hasta ese momento-. Hubo una mujer antes que Eva, se llamaba Lilith y no se sometió a la voluntad de Adán. Adán la repudió y ella y sus hijos abandonaron el Paraíso indignados por el rechazo, luego de eso, Eva fue creada. Cuando Adán murió, los hijos de Eva no aceptaron como sus iguales a los hijos de Lilith y éstos juraron venganza convirtiéndose en espíritus malignos, al menos siete de ellos se volvieron inmortales a pesar de ser de origen mortal y se llaman a sí mismos las Siete Sombras.

-Correcto.

-¿Las Siete Sombras de qué?

-De los Siete Ángeles.

-Sigh, tenía entendido que los ángeles eran espíritus puros, carentes de forma física, ¿es normal que un espíritu sangre como lo estás haciendo?

-Bueno, no somos exactamente lo mismo que los ángeles, aunque nos llamen así.

-¿Qué se supone que son? ¿Algo intermedio, como los otros hijos de Eva?

Azrael suspiró.

-De hecho, esa es una definición bastante acertada, somos descendientes de esos otros hijos de Eva... Los de nuestra especie nos clasificamos por edad y funciones. El nivel más alto de nuestra jerarquía está formado por la Primera Generación, los Primordiales. Ellos son los más poderosos, y algunos están a favor de la humanidad, otros están en contra y la mayoría son neutrales. Cuando Lilith decidió nacer por segunda vez, los Primordiales recibieron la misión de vigilarla y ellos convocaron a varios miles de seres de la Sétima Generación... bueno, en ese momento sólo había siete generaciones, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde entonces, pero en aquella época éramos la casta más baja, espíritus errantes sin nombre ni forma...

-Fantasmas.

-Para ser fantasma primero se necesita haber muerto, nosotros éramos presencias elementales, parte de la Naturaleza. Miguel formaba parte del alma de los metales. Rafael era uno de los espíritus de las manadas salvajes, Gabriel era un espíritu de las aguas, Uriel era el reflejo del fuego, Ragüel era un espíritu de las plantas y Raziel era un eco de las canciones de los hombres de las cavernas... 

-¿Y tú qué eras?

-Yo... uh... yo formaba parte de la niebla de los cementerios. Mi verdadero nombre es Azrael.

-El ángel de la Muerte.

-Puedes decirlo así, si lo prefieres, hace mucho que dejamos de intentar aclarar esos detalles, ustedes, los Hijos Mayores, siguen confundiéndose igual. Los Primordiales nos hicieron adquirir forma material, nos dieron nombres y una misión... al principio fuimos Cazadores Blancos, vigilábamos los caminos y protegíamos a los viajeros contra los vampiros, las brujas, hombres lobo y demás monstruos que Lilith enviaba contra ellos... fue una especie de entrenamiento. Tras veinte años de ejercer esa labor, los otros seis que te mencioné y yo fuimos seleccionados para convertirnos en los guardianes de Lilith. La hemos vigilado desde entonces... no somos inmortales, nacemos, envejecemos y morimos como cualquier humano, pero reencarnamos, casi siempre un poco antes que ella y la vigilamos toda su vida. Si decide ser enemiga de la humanidad, luchamos en su contra. Si decide ser amiga de la humanidad, la protegemos.

-Bien, hasta aquí todo tiene algo de sentido. Ahora, explícame por qué te haces llamar Keres y qué rayos hace un ángel como Patriarca del Santuario de una diosa griega.

Azrael abrió los brazos como quien dice "¿y yo qué culpa tengo?".

-Pues lo que ya te dije: vigilar a Lilith.

-¡No irás a decirme que Atenea Saori es Lilith, después de todo!

-¿Eh? No, claro que no. Me refiero a Lilith de Perseo. Ella es la persona a la que tengo que vigilar.

-Como Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea.

-Eso fue una casualidad. Nunca busqué ser el Patriarca... pero me ha ayudado bastante, sobre todo desde que Lilith es consejera de Atenea.

Marin se cruzó de brazos. Su desconfianza era más que evidente. Azrael habló un poco más de prisa.

-Escúchame, algo extraño está sucediendo. Lilith nos mintió hace años. Cuando Shion murió, ella nos dijo que ya había reencarnado, que había nacido antes que nosotros... y no era cierto. Al cumplir los catorce años, Lilith debió haberse encontrado con nosotros para anunciarnos cuál sería su decisión en esta vida y en lugar de eso nos dejó esperando. No acudió a la cita y fue entonces cuando descubrimos que no había nacido en la fecha que nos había hecho creer. Eso nos desconcertó. Después de milenios y de infinidad de vidas, fue la primera vez que Lilith no fue honesta con nosotros. Los siete decidimos reencarnar lo más pronto posible, pero no sabíamos en dónde había nacido o nacería Lilith y eso nos creó problemas. Volvimos a nacer en el mismo orden que en nuestra primera existencia, y en los lugares de poder en los que nacimos como elementales.

-¿Y?

-Que temo que esto haya formado parte de un plan de Lilith, un plan que no consigo entender.  En esta reencarnación hemos tenido que luchar primero por encontrarnos de nuevo y tratar de hacer que siete familias diferentes acepten que sus hijos lo dejen todo para unirse a una especie de pandilla y recorrer el mundo vigilando a una niña, con eso perdimos mucho tiempo. Ahora que la hemos encontrado, seguimos sin tener la menor idea de qué es lo que pretende.

Azrael bajó la vista y añadió, ligeramente avergonzado:

-Todavía no sabemos si tenemos que combatir a Lilith o protegerla.

-Porque ella todavía no les ha dicho cuál es su decisión.

-Correcto.

-¿Y sus hijos?

-Sin importar qué decisión tome ella, ellos son siempre nuestros enemigos. Cuando supieron que seríamos los guardianes de su madre, ellos siete hicieron todo lo posible por parecerse a nosotros, como una burla. Acabaron siendo nuestras sombras, pese a que nuestra primera existencia se dio siete generaciones mágicas después de su nacimiento... La verdad, no están muy cuerdos que digamos.

-Con semejante historia, dudo que alguien pueda estarlo. Ahora, dime, ¿realmente esperas que me trague semejante sarta de estupideces? 

-Te he dicho la verdad.

-No sé qué pretendes, pero no me engañarás tan fácilmente.

Azrael retrocedió, ahora realmente inquieto.

-¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto, Marin?

El cosmos de la amazona comenzaba a elevarse.

-De acuerdo -suspiró él-. Que sea como lo has querido.

Por segunda vez, el ángel de oricalco dejó su lugar a la hoja de la guadaña. El cosmos de Azrael se tornó visible, pero Marin descubrió que ya no formaba la imagen que estaba acostumbrada a ver, el río de estrellas había sido reemplazado por la figura de un ángel, un ángel de alas negras.

No sabía si podría enfrentarlo ella sola, pero aún así sonrió para sus adentros pensando que la perturbación en el cosmos atraería a los demás. El impostor quedaría al descubierto.

Entonces notó la niebla a su alrededor, gris con reflejos de añil.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó ella.

-Ya que no hay más camino que un combate, decidí que es mejor que no nos interrumpan. Mi niebla se encargará de que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

-Tú... tú...

-No sigas, imagino lo que quieres decir. Por favor, recuerda que te di la oportunidad de confiar en mí.

El ángel que se dibujaba en la luz añil abrió sus alas, proyectando una sombra que venía de una época anterior a la historia. Marin elevó su cosmos cuanto pudo, tratando de combatir la oscuridad con su luz, pero la luz dorada se estrelló contra la solidez casi material de aquella sombra.

La niebla se disipó unos segundos después. El Patriarca estaba solo en el recinto. El remate de su báculo era, como siempre, un ángel de un material semejante al oro, aunque de un matiz más oscuro y al que la luz solía arrancarle leves reflejos de añil, y la expresión de Keres era tan serena y suave como de costumbre.

Al encaminarse a sus habitaciones, se detuvo un momento cerca del centro del salón, había unas gotas de un líquido rojo destacando sobre el piso de mármol. Las tocó con su báculo y las gotas desaparecieron, como absorbidas por el ébano, que brilló por un instante de una forma extraña. Keres sacudió la cabeza con resignación y continuó su camino.

Pasaron casi 24 horas antes de que alguien notara la desaparición de la Amazona de Piscis.

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**  

Andy sacó de su bolso un pequeño álbum de fotos y lo hojeó lentamente. Su mirada se deslizó sobre las imágenes hasta detenerse en una.

Tres niños.

Una niña muy alta, de cabello negro, abrazaba bruscamente a una niña de cabello castaño algo más pequeña y a un niño todavía más pequeño. Los dos últimos tenían expresiones de asombro e incomodidad. Sólo la niña mayor parecía realmente contenta.

-Fénix.

Recordaba muy bien ese día.

Andy se había esforzado muchísimo por que ella y Terry lucieran bien. Iban a visitar al hermano mayor de su padre y ella quería que los dos estuvieran perfectos.

Terry había protestado mucho cuando lo obligó a ponerse su mejor camisa, quejándose del calor. Ella también estaba espantada por el calor que hacía en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero su hermano no tendría excusa que valiera, por mucho que su camisa fuera de manga larga.

En aquel tiempo Terry todavía le obedecía.

Finalmente habían quedado listos, ella con su mejor vestido blanco, obsequio de Saori-sama, el cabello recogido con una preciosa cinta de seda rosa y luciendo sus zapatos nuevos, que quizá no habían sido una buena adquisición después de todo... eran... un poco estrechos. Terry estaba enfurruñado, pero lucía impecable con sus pantalones negros y la camisa blanca. Sí, los dos eran un par de niños perfectos.

O lo fueron hasta que Shun enarcó una ceja al verlos.

-Andreia, hace un poco de calor al lugar a donde vamos... ¿estás segura de que Thiérry y tú no quieren ponerse algo más fresco?

¿Después de todo lo que le había costado arreglarse y arreglar a Terry? ¡Jamás!

-Estamos bien así, padre –se apresuró a decir, adelantándose a Terry, que estaba a punto de aceptar la oferta y vestirse Buda sabría cómo-. Queremos lucir bien para el tío Ikki.

Shun pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero su mirada se encontró un par de segundos con la de Andy y luego desvió la vista.

-Está bien, Andreia.

Debería haberle hecho caso, pero entonces no habrían estado perfectos.

Veinte minutos después, no se sentía nada perfecta, caminando junto a su padre y sintiendo que el calor del volcán atravesaba las suelas de sus zapatos. Miró con algo de envidia a Terry, a quien Shun llebaba sobre los hombros, pero no se atrevió a pedir ayuda. Habría tenido que explicar que los zapatos que su padre había escogido para ella no le quedaban bien y Andy moriría antes que admitir que Shun podía equivocarse. Terry estaba sudando bastante, pero al menos tenía la inteligencia de usar el pañuelo que ella le había dado antes de salir del hotel, tal vez todavía había esperanzas para él.

-¿Por qué tío Ikki no fue a recibirnos ayer? –preguntó Terry de pronto.

Andy lo miró horrorizada. _Esas_ preguntas no debían hacerse.

-Vinimos para darle una sorpresa. No sabe que estamos aquí –respondió Shun con naturalidad.

-¿Pero no es que un caballero siempre puede sentir la presencia de otro a través del cosmos?

Ahora Andy estaba mirando a Terry con verdadera furia. Shun no dio una respuesta definitiva.

Poco después llegaron a una cabaña solitaria que a Andy le pareció todavía más pobre que las de los peones del Santuario, y pensó con espanto que su vestido blanco no luciría mucho tiempo como un lirio si la casa estaba tan sucia por dentro como lo parecía por fuera.

Y aquel gigante de cabello negriazul y piel tostada que salió para recibirlos... ¿era el tío Ikki? Tenía que serlo, ya que Shun exclamó “¡Hermano!” nada más verlo y por unos segundos pareció mucho más joven.

-¿Estos son Andy y Terry? ¿Pero de qué los disfrazaste, Shun? ¡Esta pobre niña parece una versión en miniatura de Saori! ¡Qué crimen! ¡Y deben estar ahogándose de calor con esa ropa ridícula! ¿Acaso quieres que se deshidraten? ¡Dulce María! ¡Tráele agua a estos dos antes de que se evaporen!           

Andy miraba alucinada a su tío, dándose cuenta de que la única razón por la que no se echaba a llorar ahí mismo era porque tenía demasiado calor y no podía encontrar lágrimas con qué hacerlo. ¿Cómo había podido ser así de estúpida?

Y luego llegó Dulce María con unos vasos con agua. Terry bebió ávidamente, pero Andy rechazó el que le correspondía, sentía que demostrar la sed que tenía sería como aceptar el sermón que estaba recibiendo su padre. Shun se limitaba a mantener la mirada baja e intercalar “Sí, Ikki” de vez en cuando.

Dulce María era todo un caso. Tenía la piel quemada por el sol y llevaba el cabello recogido de cualquier manera. Además vestía un overol que le venía enorme y una camisa a cuadros que obviamente era para un varón, Andy no pudo evitar arrugar un poco la nariz al notar lo sucia que estaba la otra niña.

-Creo que no hemos sido presentadas –murmuró muy educada.

Dulce María la miró con grandes ojos de sorpresa y echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Qué raro que hablas!

-Tú también hablas raro –intervino Terry.

-¿A qué te refieres con “raro”? –respondió la extraña niña, amenazándolo con el puño.

Terry sonrió ampliamente y se puso en posición de defensa, lo cual acabó de horrorizar a Andy. ¿Acaso su hermano se había vuelto loco? ¿Pelear durante una visita y con una niña mayor que él?

-Thiérry, por favor –exclamó, recalcando cada sílaba de la misma manera que lo hacía Saori-sama cuando exigía ser obedecida.

-¡¿Thiérry?! –casi gritó Dulce María-. ¡Ese es el nombre más ridículo que he oído en TODA mi vida!

-No tan ridículo como Dulce María –respondió Terry.

Andy se interpuso entre ambos, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a aquella chiquilla maleducada.

-Es un nombre francés y significa “el jefe del pueblo”. Nuestra madre tenía antepasados franceses.

Una carcajada de Ikki la interrumpió.

-¿Tú le dijiste semejante tontería, Shun? ¡June era todavía más huérfana que nosotros, nadie pudo averiguar nunca ni siquiera en dónde nació! ¡Antepasados franceses! ¡Jah!

-Ikki...

-Bueno, está bien, supongo que tiene derecho a fantasear lo que quiera.         

La foto que Ikki insistió en tomarle a los tres niños había sido el punto culminante de su tortura. Se las había arreglado bastante bien hasta el momento en que Dulce María los abrazó a ambos. Adiós blancura de lirio. Su vestido había quedado sucio de tierra, ceniza del volcán y una sustancia pegajosa que en su origen quizá habría tenido alguna relación con los caramelos. Y con todo, no había gritado y se había aguantado el impulso de rechazar a Dulce María de un empujón.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada como esa tarde. Ni antes ni después. Y cuando por fin regresaron al hotel apenas tuvo fuerzas para ayudar a Terry a ponerse la pijama y luego echarse a llorar hasta agotar las lágrimas. 

* * *

 

Los largos y finos dedos de Andy se deslizaron por el borde de la fotografía al tiempo que una sonrisa triste se marcaba apenas en las comisuras de sus labios. Después de ese día nunca más se había vuelto a poner un vestido blanco.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aroma de las rosas. A pesar de todo, seguía amando el color blanco.

Entonces percibió el cambio en el cosmos que la rodeaba. Continuó con los ojos cerrados. Terry dormía profundamente y no creía que pudiera percibir esa sutileza que se deslizaba a través del universo.

-Te esperaba –dijo en voz baja, pero clara, todavía sin abrir los ojos. No sabía de quién se trataba, pero no había necesidad de demostrarlo.  

-¿En verdad? –replicó una voz insegura.

Fénix.

Andy abrió los ojos y la miró sin dar señal de lo sorprendida que estaba en realidad.

-Mi hermano se encuentra bien –dijo, ignorando la pregunta.

Fénix se acercó a la cama. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla con los ruedos deshilachados y un sinnúmero de agujeros, y una camiseta negra con el logo de un grupo de rock pesado, su cabello estaba más alborotado que nunca, ganándose en general la más vehemente desaprobación de Andy, pero la mano que acarició el cabello de Terry lo hizo con una suavidad inesperada que sorprendió a la aspirante a la armadura de Andrómeda.

-Terry será ahora el Caballero del Fénix. Yo ya no puedo competir por la armadura.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Bastará con que te disculpes.

-Hay días en que me gustaría saber en qué planeta vives, Andy. Estuve a punto de matar a tu hermano y tú actúas como si solo le hubiera dado una cachetada.

-Eso último es algo que has hecho más de una vez y nunca te traído problemas.

La mirada furiosa de Fénix casi incendió el aire.

-Ya va siendo hora de que despiertes, Andreia. Se aproxima una guerra que pondrá fin a todas las guerras...

-Eso se decía de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y también de la Segunda.

-¡Y tú no estás preparada para enfrentarnos!

-¿“Nos”?

-Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Chino. Nosotros incendiaremos el cielo y la tierra.

-¿Ajá? 

Exasperada, Fénix sacó su dije de debajo de la camiseta, ante los ojos de Andy, la muchacha de cabello negro con mechones rojos se transformó en una guerrera dorada, pero Andy no se movió de su lugar ni pareció impresionarse.

-Y dime, ¿viniste sólo para amenazarnos o tienes algo más en mente?  

-Terminar lo que empecé.

Fénix acercó su mano al rostro de Terry, con el mismo movimiento que había usado para acariciarle el cabello, pero esta vez su mano se transformó en una garra gracias a la armadura; cinco afiladas uñas apuntaban a la garganta de Terry...

Un sonido metálico retumbó en la habitación. Fénix miró con sorpresa a Andy, la joven de cabello castaño seguía sentada en su silla, únicamente había movido el brazo izquierdo, que ahora estaba extendido. De la manga de su kimono había salido una cadena que ahora se enroscaba en la muñeca de Fénix, impidiéndole alcanzar a Terry.  Entre tanto, Terry había despertado, pero se encontraba en una situación bastante incómoda, atrapado entre ambas.

-La ventaja de los kimonos –sentenció Andy- es que debajo puedes vestir lo que quieras.

-Siempre supe que estabas loca, pero no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué extremo. ¿Realmente llevas tu armadura de entrenamiento debajo de “eso”?

-Cielos, no, sólo los brazaletes de las cadenas –Andy sonrió por primera vez-. ¿Qué te parece si te marchas ahora y hacemos de cuentas que esto no ocurrió?

Las largas uñas doradas se retrajeron hasta un tamaño normal y la cadena se retiró. Fénix se aproximó a la ventana por la que había entrado.

-Nos veremos otra vez –sentenció antes de marcharse.

Terry miró a Andy con desconcierto, ella estaba enfrascada otra vez en la contemplación del álbum de fotos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó él.

-Humm. Thiérry, voy a hacerte una pregunta muy seria. Si el combate por la armadura del Fénix se hubiera realizado la semana pasada, ¿quién habría ganado?

-Fénix.

-Eso imaginé.

Andy miró a su hermano sin dejar que ninguna emoción se reflejara en sus ojos.

-Creo que debemos reanudar nuestro entrenamiento hoy mismo. Fénix no vino aquí para matarte, otooto-san, vino a asegurarse de nos preparemos para luchar contra ella. 

-¿Acaso quiere que le ganemos?

-O tal vez que demos una buena pelea, ya que se va a tratar de la última. 

-Todo un detalle de su parte.

-Dices bien.

**Jamir**

¿Qué era lo que había pasado, que de pronto estaba en un lugar que no conocía mirando a algo o alguien a los ojos?

Ginsei contempló aquellos ojos verdes que no parpadeaban, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que parpadear ella misma. Con precaución, se atrevió a mover un poco el cuello y luego paseó una mirada a su alrededor. Estaba parada junto al borde de un precipicio, mirando a una enorme serpiente que estaba cómodamente enroscada en un trono de piedra, gastado por los siglos y los elementos. Al otro lado del abismo había otro trono, exactamente frente al primero.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo –dijo la serpiente.

-Pero es que es importante –replicó Ginsei, sin darse cuenta de que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Que conste que te lo he advertido.

Repentinamente aparecieron unas alas de mariposa en la serpiente y ésta cruzó majestuosa el abismo para ir a enroscarse en el asiento del segundo trono.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso para quedar en la misma actitud en la que estabas antes? –preguntó Ginsei.

-Pero ahora estoy del otro lado del barranco.

-¿Y eso qué diferencia hace?

-La misma que entre saber y no saber. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que te marches?

Ginsei abrió los ojos.

-¡Bueno, ya era hora! –exclamó Lilith-. ¿Pensabas dormir una semana entera?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te convertí en piedra.

Ginsei dio un respingo y se sentó, estaba en el suelo, pero todo su cuerpo se sentía normal... bueno, tal vez estaba un poco cansada, pero no estaba petrificada. En cambio, Mar de la Rata seguía transformada en estatua.

-Esto... ¿tú puedes decidir quién permanece hecho piedra y quién no?

-¡¡Por supuesto!! ¿O acaso crees que me habría arriesgado a convocar a Medusa frente a tu propia cara si no supiera cómo controlarla? ¡Me ofendes!

-Tú juegas con fuego –intervino Kiki, mirando muy seriamente a Lilith.

-No creas, Aries, yo calculo todo hasta el último detalle antes de actuar. Por algo soy la mejor.

Kiki murmuró algo ininteligible.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con Marcela? –preguntó Ginsei.

 -La llevaré al Santuario para interrogarla –respondió Lilith-, ya viene para acá un transporte de la Fundación. ¿Ustedes regresarán conmigo?

 -Aún no hemos empezado a entrenar siquiera –dijo Kiki.

 -Bueno, pensé que querrías tener a Mircea en un sitio seguro.

 -Este _es_ un sitio seguro. Yo estoy aquí.

 Lilith sonrió como si estuviera al borde de la risa, y Ginsei se admiró de lo hermosa que lucía en ese instante, con los ojos brillantes y el cabello reflejando la luz de un modo diferente al habitual. La amazona de Perseo sujetó la trenza de Kiki con una mano y lo obligó a acercar la cara a la de ella, ¿acaso estaba tratando de coquetearle a Kiki?

 -¡Eres tan inocente, Aries! ¡Por algo te quiero tanto!

 -¡Suéltame!

 -Claro –la expresión risueña de Lilith desapareció como por arte de magia-, pero antes voy a darte un consejo: no confíes demasiado en tus propias fuerzas, ni en tu cosmos de caballero dorado, ni en esa armadura que forjaste tú mismo. Es cómodo no depender de nadie, pero puede ser peligroso.

 Kiki no tuvo tiempo de contestar, un transporte aéreo con el escudo de la Fundación aterrizó cerca de ellos. Los empleados de que viajaban en él empezaron a embalar la estatua siguiendo las instrucciones de Lilith.

 Atraídos por la actividad, un grupo de elfos se acercó al caballero y sus aprendices. Luego de conversar un rato con algunos de los más ancianos, Kiki le anunció a Ginsei que pasarían esa noche en la aldea.

 -Te quedarás en casa de Chandra; ve con ella. Y, por favor, no le des guerra.

 -Por supuesto que voy a portarme bien –replicó Ginsei-. Uno de mis deberes es ser amable con la prometida de mi Maestro, ¿no? Por cierto, ¿cuándo es la boda?

 El aire se llenó de exclamaciones de asombro, salpicadas con algunas de furia y otras de espanto. Ginsei descubrió que las miradas de todos los elfos se centraban en Kiki... excepto la de Chandra, que se había tapado la cara con ambas manos y repetía “no, no” con desesperación.

 Un joven se acercó a Kiki, era un poco más bajo que él, cabello castaño, ojos negros y aspecto delicado.

 -Eso afecta mi honor, Kirkelen de Aries. Te veré al amanecer.

 Kiki asintió y los elfos se retiraron sin despedirse.

 -¿Tienes una idea del lío en el que acabas de meterme? –gritó Kiki una fracción de segundo después de que los demás se hubieran marchado.

 Ginsei deseó una vez más que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, los ojos de su maestro tenían un brillo de fuego que no parecía deberse sólo a que perteneciera al signo de Aries.

 -Pero... –tartamudeó, tratando de ganar  tiempo mientras se le ocurría algo qué decir.

 -¡Pero, nada! ¿De dónde sacaste una idea semejante?

 -Mihoshi...

 Ginsei no pudo agregar más, los ojos de Kiki estaban a unos centímetros de los suyos y el resto de su vida, la princesa del Santuario tuvo la sensación inconsciente de que el fuego del infierno era de color violeta.

 -Grábate esto en esa cabeza de piedra que tienes, niña: Chandra NO es, NO ha sido y NUNCA será mi prometida.

 Kiki dio la vuelta bruscamente para alejarse de Ginsei y ésta tuvo que apartarse a toda prisa para que la trenza de él no la golpeara.

 -¡No entiendo! –protestó débilmente.

 -¿Es que no has escuchado nada?

 Ginsei se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Lilith se acercó deslizándose más que caminando y se interpuso entre ambos.

 -Chandra es una sacerdotisa de la Madre de las Plantas, eso significa que el metal es impuro para ella, y el Maestro Kiki es un forjador de metales, un matrimonio entre ellos significaría que uno de los dos debería renunciar a su vocación. Y ninguno de ellos puede hacerlo: Atenea perdería al único caballero que conoce el secreto de la restauración de las armaduras, o los elfos perderían a la única sacerdotisa designada por la diosa de Jamir que tienen en esta generación.

 -Además, Chandra y Telperión, ese sujeto que acaba de retarme, están comprometidos desde el año pasado, se casarán en unos tres meses –añadió Kiki, ya un poco más calmado.

 -Bueno, cometí un error, me disculparé...

 -Eso es otro problema, Ginsei, no hay disculpa que valga ahora.

 -¿Qué dices?

 -Telperión retó a Kiki delante de los ancianos de la tribu, no hay nada que hacer. Tendrán que luchar mañana –explicó Mircea.

 -Pero Kiki puede vencerlo, ¿no?

 -Con una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos vendados –gruñó el caballero de Aries.

 -¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

 -Es una lucha a muerte... –dijo Lilith, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

 -¿Está suficientemente claro para ti o necesitas que te lo dibuje? –preguntó Kiki.

 -Yo... oh, cielos,... yo y mi enorme boca... ¡Maestro, yo no quería...!

 -Lo que querías o no, ya no es de mucha importancia.

**El Vaticano**

Raziel subió el volumen del televisor. En la pantalla, las Guerreras Mágicas se preparaban para cumplir la última voluntad de la princesa Esmeralda. Siempre lo deprimía ese capítulo, pero lo consideraba el mejor de la serie que lo había convertido en fanático incondicional de CLAMP.

Suspiró. Pese a la música de fondo y los ruidos de batalla, no podía dejar de percibir el silencio de la casa. Odiaba eso. Y también odiaba quedarse solo en medio del silencio.

Ragüel pasaba todo el día en una u otra biblioteca y a él le habían ordenado no salir de la casa hasta nuevo aviso. Si Uriel no hubiera decidido en el último momento ir a China junto con Miguel, Rafael y Gabriel, tendría alguien con quién hablar, aunque solo fuera para discutir si estaba bien o no que pasara todo el día viendo anime y oyendo música.

Al tiempo que comenzaba la música del ending, su mirada vagó hasta el teléfono y pensó (por enésima vez) si sería bueno o malo que llamara a su madre.

Azrael no había mentido al decirle a Marin que el haber reencarnado en distintos países y con familias diferentes les había traído problemas en esa generación: la fotografía de Raziel aparecía en la mitad del mundo junto con la frase “perdido o secuestrado” y el detalle de una recompensa para quien diera información sobre su paradero. Tenía padres, otros hermanos y algunas mascotas y realmente los extrañaba. Y cuando estaba solo, la tentación de llamar a su casa y decirle a su madre que se encontraba bien era enorme. Aunque sabía que no solo la policía sino también los tecnomagos estarían vigilando cualquier intento de comunicación.

No podía arriesgar la misión de los siete ángeles haciendo una llamada... ¿o sí?

¿Y si nada de lo que le habían dicho fuera verdad? ¿Si en realidad esos seis desconocidos que lo llamaban “hermano” fueran un grupo de locos que lo habían secuestrado? O “reclamado”, como decía Azrael.             

Curioso, “reclamado por los ángeles” era una frase que Azrael usaba indistintamente tanto para hablar de reclutar a un nuevo ayudante como para referirse a la muerte de alguien. El Ángel del Rayo Añil estaba un poco loco o tenía un sentido del humor realmente tétrico. Demasiado tétrico para el gusto de Raziel, si bien era en Azrael en quien confiaba más.       

Su mano derecha rozó el teclado del teléfono y entonces oyó el silbido de la cafetera, anunciándole desde la cocina que ya estaba lista el agua para el café de la tarde. No haría la llamada esa vez. La misión de los siete ángeles estaría segura al menos hasta la próxima ocasión en que lo asaltara el silencio.

En otro continente, una mujer llamada Raquel se sobresaltó de repente. Por un segundo se había sentido como si su hijo menor (desaparecido desde hacía un año) hubiese entrado a la habitación.

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

-Tengo la impresión de que me están ocultando algo –dijo Shun.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó una voz femenina.

-No lo entenderías.

-Ese “no lo entenderías” lo vengo escuchando desde la vez que te pregunté por qué no querías presentarme a tu hermano. ¿No crees que deberías darme una oportunidad? Tal vez sí lo entienda. Después de todo, pude entender el que seas una especie de guerrero sagrado y que defiendas a una diosa griega.

-Lo de aquella vez fue más que todo porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Ikki cuando oyera tu nombre.

Esmeralda enarcó una ceja, pero se acercó más a Shun y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, protectora.    

Luego miró a Andy y Terry, los dos hermanos estaban en la hondonada que Ikki reservaba como campo de prácticas y luchaban como si en eso se les fuera la vida. A Esmeralda siempre se le encogía un poco el corazón cuando los veía entrenar. Sabía que Andy no lastimaría a su hermano ni por error, pero no estaba segura con respecto a Terry.

-Han mejorado mucho –se aventuró a comentar-, en especial Terry, parece que ahora sí puede seguir los movimientos de Andy sin que ella tenga que bajar la velocidad.

Shun la miró intrigado.

-¿Tú puedes verlos, Esme-chan?

La había conocido casualmente (o al menos eso creía él), poco después de la muerte de June, cuando él mismo estuvo a punto de morir. Empezaba a recuperarse en el hospital cuando aquella joven entró a su habitación por error mientras buscaba a un pariente. Habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras ese día (“-¡Hola, primo!... Ups, tú no eres mi primo... –Creo que no. -¿Esta no es la habitación 427? –Es la 327. -¡Ah, me equivoqué de piso! Disculpa. –No hay problema.”).

 Al día siguiente, la chica regresó para visitarlo a él. (“-Creo que estás buscando el cuarto piso. –No, este es el sitio correcto. -¿Disculpa? –Bueno, es que ayer tenías cara de sentirte muy solo ^_^ Por cierto, me llamo Esmeralda, ¿y tú? -...Soy Shun. -¿Sean? –No, Shun. Es en japonés. -¿Japonés? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Eres de Japón? ¿De qué parte? –Eh...”).

 Había sido tan fácil hacer amistad con ella... Casi sin darse cuenta había empezado a contarle toda su vida.

 Durante los años siguientes, ella se las había arreglado para estar cerca si la necesitaba y era una de las pocas personas que podía entrar y salir libremente de esa especie de universo cerrado en el que vivían Andy y Terry... ¿y ahora además podía verlos moverse a la velocidad del sonido con la suficiente claridad como para evaluar la actuación de ambos?

 Shun empezó a sentirse todavía más preocupado que al principio... ¿sería posible que Ikki tuviera razón y Esmeralda no fuera lo que aparentaba, después de todo?  

**China**

-Alguien que me diga que no estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo –dijo Rafael con cara de agonía.

Miguel le hizo señas para que se callara. Arrastrándose, los cuatro ángeles consiguieron llegar hasta una parte más elevada, para observar mejor.

 Lo que había sido un valle con árboles frutales, cultivos de arroz, una pequeña aldea y una excavación arqueológica era ahora una caldera humeante, repleta de máquinas cuyas formas y propósito eran del todo irreconocibles. El centro de todo era una gigantesca construcción que parecía crecer mientras la miraban. Los servidores de Lilith trabajaban rápida y eficientemente.

 -Los tecnomagos nos honran con su presencia –dijo Miguel, en un susurro y sin mover casi los labios.

 -Jamás imaginé que alguna vez llegarían a hacer algo tan enorme –dijo Gabriel.

 -Pues bienvenido al presente, un sitio lleno de sorpresas –dijo Rafael, con voz alegre-. Ahora imagínate que es una torre hecha con cubos de juguete y piensa en cuánto nos vamos a divertir derrumbándola.

 -Alguien que me proteja de este loco antes de que me contagie –suplicó Uriel.

 -¡Shhh! ¡No hablen tan alto! ¿Acaso quieren que nos descubran? –los regañó Miguel.

 Sus hermanos guardaron silencio instantáneamente, pero ya era tarde: los tecnomagos sabían de su presencia desde antes de que llegaran al valle.

 Los cuatro ángeles ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse.

 En el Vaticano, Raziel tuvo de pronto la sensación de que sus problemas estaban aumentando. En eso sonó el teléfono y el ángel del Rayo Violeta se dio cuenta de que la voz que le habló en un rápido susurro no le era del todo desconocida. Con el ceño fruncido, llamó a Grecia. Azrael tendría que enterarse de la mala noticia lo más pronto posible.

**Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos**

Fénix contempló con aire preocupado la puerta de lo que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Su sentido del oído, más agudo de lo normal, gracias tanto a su entrenamiento como amazona como al despertar de su signo chino, captaba voces provenientes de los otros apartamentos del edificio.

Un joven matrimonio discutía por enésima vez cómo lograrían que sus sueldos combinados alcanzaran hasta fin de mes. Aquel niño llamado Luca lloraba de nuevo, lo más silenciosamente que podía, sin duda había recibido otra paliza. Un anciano enfermo tosía con desesperación. Y varias señoras comentaban los chismes más recientes. Fénix puso más atención. Estaban hablando de ella y sus compañeros.

-¿No es extraño? Salvador vivía solo y un día, de repente, ¡pum! seis chicas y cuatro chicos llegan a vivir con él.

-Y Salvador, tan tranquilo como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-¿Han visto a la más jovencita? ¡Me han dicho que sólo tiene doce años y hay que ver cómo se maquilla!

“Trece” corrigió Fénix mentalmente, Fiorella era muy sensible con respecto a su edad.

-¿Serán ilegales? No quisiera ver a Migración por aquí. ¿O será “otra” cosa? Tantas niñas... ¡y las fachas que usan!

-Tal vez se trate de drogas o armas.

-¿Y pueden creerme que el muy descarado de Salvador se atrevió a decirme que los conoció en una mailing list de internet y que le cayeron todos juntos de visita para darle una sorpresa?

-Si fueran del mismo país, sería capaz de concederle el beneficio de la duda, pero veamos: hay un griego, un brasileño, una mexicana, dos japonesas, aquella francesita, la italiana, ese que dice que es de Miami, la egipcia...

-Y ese chico que tiene carita de muñeca de porcelana, el que es alemán o suizo...

Fénix dejó de escuchar, alarmada, tenía que hablar con los demás. Quizá lo mejor sería una mudanza rápida y discreta a algún lugar donde pudieran hacerse pasar por estudiantes de intercambio o algo por el estilo. Iba a sacar la llave cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Me preguntaba si ibas a pasarte ahí todo el día –dijo Ismael.

-Estaba oyendo a las viejas chismosas –respondió Fénix mientras entraba.

Salvador la saludó con una mano sin dejar su labor, el chico pasaba todo el día limpiando con un aire de resignación que desesperaba un poco a los demás. De la cocina llegaba un aroma a pescado frito y Fénix agradeció mentalmente que fuera el turno de Diana en la cocina y no el de Daniel.

-Hola a todos –murmuró Fénix, dejándose caer en un sillón-. ¿Ya somos doce?

-No –dijo Fiorella desde el otro extremo de la sala-. Hay malas noticias: Mircea sigue con los caballeros de Atenea y nuestra valerosa líder fue hecha prisionera.

Nuevamente Fénix tuvo algo qué agradecer: el estar sentada desde antes de que Fiorella soltara la bomba.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? –preguntó.

-Rescatarla, por supuesto. Por favor, alguien que ponga la mesa –dijo Diana.

-¿Y alguien tiene un plan? –preguntó Fénix, casi suplicando.

Todos la miraban en silencio. No, no había ningún plan. Fénix contuvo las ganas de gritar de desesperación. Quizá era que todavía estaban impactados por haber descubierto sus respectivos destinos, tal vez ella era mucho más adaptable que los demás, pero no podía dejar de tener la impresión de que los otros eran casi incapaces de pensar por sí mismos. Una cosa estaba clara: para que las cosas funcionaran, ella tendría que tomar el mando hasta que Marcela estuviera de vuelta.

-Muy bien, escúchenme con atención... vamos a almorzar y luego les diré cuál es mi plan.

Por supuesto, había que atender primero las cosas urgentes.

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

Ikki disimuló a la perfección toda su extrañeza. Había enviado a Andy a descansar para poder entrenar un rato con el chico, pero las cosas estaban tomando un giro que no esperaba: Terry había avanzado en un solo día más que en todo un año.  El muchacho estaba sombrío pero seguía sus instrucciones con una obediencia que nunca se había molestado en usar.

-Tal vez aún haya esperanzas contigo.

Terry no lo miró. Una semana antes habría contestado algo como “la esperanza no existe”, pero esta vez se limitó a lanzar una ráfaga de energía para pulverizar una roca cercana.

-Dime una cosa, Maestro... ¿En verdad fuiste el primero en obtener la armadura del Fénix?

Ikki asintió.

-Antes que yo, nadie tuvo la fuerza como para controlar el poder de la armadura.

Terry miró largamente hacia el risco en el que estaba la caja de bronce. Después lanzó una segunda ráfaga de energía contra otra roca. Esta vez no la pulverizó: la piedra se evaporó por completo.

Ikki pensó de repente en Fénix, ella había logrado algo similar el año anterior, justo antes de que la enviara al Santuario. Esa había sido precisamente una de las razones para alejarla.

-Terry, espera.

-¿Maestro?

-Antes de venir aquí... ¿qué aprendiste con tu padre?

-Él no me entrenaba, sólo a Andy.

-Tenía entendido que los dos practicaban juntos.

-Sí, pero yo no era su discípulo.

-Bueno, contesta mi pregunta: ¿aprendiste algo o no?

El muchacho se alejó hasta una zona despejada.

-¿Terry, me estás oyendo?

-Sí, señor.

Fue entonces cuando Ikki percibió que el cosmos de su alumno se estaba elevando, manifestándose como una brisa, un viento cálido que giraba a su alrededor como un pequeño remolino. Pronto se tornó visible, un cosmos del mismo color que el metal enrojecido en el fuego. El calor aumentó, Ikki se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a sudar mientras que Terry permanecía tan fresco como una lechuga. El viento aumentó en velocidad y temperatura, el color rojo ocultó la silueta de Terry por unos instantes al alcanzar su punto máximo y luego se desvaneció de repente.

El caballero de Leo lanzó una mirada crítica a su alumno. Terry estaba en el centro de un pequeño círculo donde la tierra estaba normal... rodeado de un amplio anillo donde piedras y tierra se habían fundido formando una masa humeante y gelatinosa.

-Esto es lo que aprendí, el problema ahora es que voy a tener a esperar que se enfríe el suelo para poder salir –gritó Terry desde su lugar.

-¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

-Es mi versión de la tormenta nebular... pero sin nebulosa.

-Yo diría que es viento de fuego.

-¡Vaya, tío Ikki! ¿Cuándo te volviste poeta?

-¿Sabes que yo sí podría alcanzarte a ti y darte una buena lección?

Desde su punto de observación, Shun frunció el ceño y por un segundo o dos realmente se pareció a su hermano mayor, Terry nunca le había mostrado eso, luego miró a Andy, la joven estaba sentada en el suelo y miraba a su hermano con una leve sonrisa en los labios, ella sí parecía saber que Terry podía hacer algo semejante... ¿o acaso fingía no estar sorprendida? Esmeralda por su parte, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y luego se dio vuelta bruscamente. Una joven de cabello negro la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vaya, Esme-chan, ¿me escuchaste llegar?

-Sí.

-Entonces debo entrenar más.

Esmeralda sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado, Dey?

-Más o menos... –la otra alumna de Ikki, aspirante a la armadura de Hércules, se sentó en una piedra cercana luego de saludar a Shun y Andy con una inclinación de cabeza-. Parece que el entrenamiento de Terry está dando fruto –comentó.

Shun cerró los ojos, podía percibir inquietud en la voz de Dey. Ella también había notado que no había manera de que una persona normal detectara su llegada de la forma en que lo había hecho Esmeralda...

Andy sólo sonreía.

**El Santuario**

Azrael se pasó la mano por el cabello, alborotándolo un poco sin darse cuenta. Frente a él, Lilith le dirigió una mirada inocente desde la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿La traerás aquí?

-Estamos a punto de llegar al Laboratorio Central. No quiero correr riesgos llevándola al Santuario.

-Tal vez Atenea quiera interrogarla.

-Lo cual sería mejor en un ambiente controlado.

-... Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Y qué hay de nuevo por casa, mi queridísimo Maestro Keres?

Azrael contuvo a duras penas el deseo de responder de mala manera. Esos cambios bruscos de Lilith realmente lo exasperaban, podía pasar de la más severa solemnidad a una actitud enteramente infantil. Era una verdadera suerte que hasta el momento no lo hubiera llamado “queridísimo” en público.

-Piscis no se ha reportado desde ayer.

-Eso sí que es extraño.

Por un segundo, cada uno miró al otro con fijeza, y Azarel se preguntó por enésima vez si ella ya lo habría descubierto o sólo sospechaba de él.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme? –dijo él de repente, sin estar muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, aparte de quebrar ese silencio antes de que resultara incómodo.

-No, Maestro –Lilith estaba seria de nuevo-. Que tenga un buen día.

La comunicación se cortó. Azrael contempló la pantalla vacía con inquietud, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien. Estaba a punto de llamar a Kiki y preguntarle cómo iban las cosas en Jamir cuando entró otra llamada.

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames aquí –dijo Azrael, en voz más baja de lo habitual.

-Lo siento, pero hay algo que pienso que debes saber ahora –respondió Raziel.

Azrael miró a su alrededor, aunque estaba seguro de que no había nadie más en su oficina ni en los alrededores.

-Te escucho.

El niño resumió lo más que pudo la llamada de una persona a que en circunstancias normales consideraban un enemigo, Azrael se iba poniendo más y más serio a medida que hablaba.

-No lo comentes, hermanito.

-Nooo. ¿Acaso parece que estoy loco?... ¿Vas a venir pronto aquí? No me gusta esta situación.

Azrael volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello.

-Si no fuera por los otros tres problemas, te diría que recogieras tus cosas y vinieras al Santuario ahora mismo, aunque tuviera que inventarme una historia más para explicarle tu existencia a los Caballeros. Tampoco a mí me agrada lo que está pasando, pero estamos con las manos atadas de momento... Llegaré mañana en la tarde si no se me atraviesa de camino el Juicio Final o algo por el estilo. Tú mantén la calma.

-Eso se está volviendo tu lema. Hasta mañana, entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

Esta vez el Patriarca apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió la cara entre las manos, ¿acaso era posible que las cosas se le complicaran todavía más?

-¡AAAAALLLLTOOOOO!!!!

Sí lo era.

Azrael salió de su ensimismamiento con tanta brusquedad que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un caballero de plata entró a grandes zancadas seguido de cerca por una jovencita de aspecto furioso.

-¡No puedes entrar aquí sin permiso! –chilló ella.

-¡Pues ya entré!

-Está bien –intervino Azrael antes de que la discusión pudiera continuar-. Déjanos, Muffin.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y salió de la oficina, no sin antes hacerle una mueca al caballero.

-No me explico cómo la soporta. ¿No cree que podría contratar otra recepcionista?

-Es Vega de Lyra la que se encarga del personal y ella me la asignó. Dijo algo de servicio comunitario... creo que era una broma, pero no la entendí muy bien y sigo tratando de entenderla... ¿Venías a hablarme de algo, o sólo pasaste a saludar?

Jorge de Canes Venatici caminaba de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado.

-¿Ha habido noticias de Marin? –preguntó a quemarropa.

-Ninguna. ¿Quieres sentarte?

-No, gracias, jefe. Así estoy bien.

“No lo parece” pensó Azrael.

-En serio, sí estoy bien... Oh, perdón.

Azrael se obligó a sí mismo a mantener su expresión tranquila. Para alguien que esconde algo, lo único peor que un telépata es un telépata alterado. Jorge se sentó finalmente.

-Usted ha estado muy inquieto, Maestro Keres, ¿está seguro de que no sabe lo que le ocurrió a Marin?

Azrael enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso has estado sondeándome?

-Al Santuario entero –fue la rápida respuesta-, desde el momento en que supe de la desaparición de Marin.

-¿Es por eso que leíste mi mente hace un momento?

-Eso fue un accidente.

-Así lo espero. Valoro mucho mi privacidad.

-Eso tengo entendido. ¿“Azrael” es un apodo?

-Es... mi... mi primer nombre –el Patriarca tomó su abrecartas favorito, un finísimo estilete, y probó el filo abriendo un par de sobres-. Una broma pesada, cortesía de mi abuelo. Te agradeceré que no lo comentes...

El silencio de Jorge lo incomodó. El Caballero de Canes Venatici estaba mirándolo como si pudiera ver a través de él.

-¿Estás sondeándome ahora? –casi gritó Azrael, apretando la empuñadura del estilete hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Jorge siguió mirándolo unos segundos más, luego parpadeó y bajó la cabeza con aspecto desalentado.

-Usted está muy inquieto, Maestro, muy angustiado... pero por su familia. Cuatro hermanos que se han perdido durante una expedición de algún tipo... tal vez un campamento... otro debe estar en peligro de muerte, por alguna enfermedad o un accidente, creo, y uno más está muy asustado... No hay espacio en su mente para pensar en Marin por el momento.

-¿Qué esperabas encontrar en mi cabeza?

-No lo sé, una pista. Tal vez algo que hubiera visto y que no recordara conscientemente.

-Quisiera poder ser útil en esto, pero...

-¡Pero sí puede ayudarme, Maestro!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

-Libéreme de mis responsabilidades por un tiempo, quiero buscarla. Llegaré al fondo de este asunto.

Azrael suspiró.

-Está bien, puedes empezar a investigar... ¡pero pide permiso antes de meterte en la mente de alguien!

-No se preocupe, Maestro... Er... quizá sería mejor que trajera a su hermano menor al Santuario, realmente debe estar pasando por un mal momento para que esté usted así de preocupado...

-Largo de aquí.

-Sí, señor.

Luego de salir de la oficina de Azrael y de hacerle una mueca a Muffin en pago a la mueca que le había hecho ella, Jorge se alejó con rumbo a las estancias de los Caballeros de Plata.

“No pude sacarle nada” pensó “y no es sólo la preocupación por su familia. Es poco frecuente encontrarme a alguien con unas barreras mentales así de fuertes, casi tan buenas como las de Virgo y Leo... creo que el Maestro Keres está ocultando mucho más que el mal gusto de sus padres a la hora de escogerle nombre...”

Dentro de la oficina, Azrael se dio cuenta de repente que había estado sujetando el estilete con ambas manos y ahora tenía una profunda cortada en la palma de la mano izquierda.

-Oh, cielos... eché a perder todo el papeleo de hoy...

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

Cayó por cuarta vez y también fue la cuarta vez que se golpeó la cara contra el suelo. En esta ocasión no tuvo tiempo de cerrar la boca y no pudo menos que pensar, con algo de ironía, que nuevamente había mordido el polvo.

Su contrincante estaba dándole tiempo para levantarse, era mejor no hacerlo esperar, no fuera a ser que Misha le saliera otra vez con aquella observación ridícula sobre su cercanía con la tierra. Misha sólo lo había dicho una vez, cuatro años atrás, pero Mitsumasa no olvidaba lo ofendido que se había sentido entonces, principalmente porque nunca había logrado desquitarse.

Mihail tenía diecinueve años, era el mayor de todos los aprendices del Santuario y el máximo rival de Mitsumasa, si bien nunca se había dado cuenta de ese último detalle.

Vivía en el templo de Acuario, bajo el cuidado (según decía él) “del Caballero de Acuario y la Musa de la Lírica”, era una broma que sólo entendían unos pocos y que se debía a su escaso dominio que tenía de cualquier idioma que no fuera el ruso el año en que llegó al Santuario: había tratado de saludar en español a la esposa de Hyoga y había dicho “lírica” en lugar de Lyra. Resultaba un tanto extraño que viviera en la undécima Casa, siendo aprendiz del Caballero de Tauro... En todo caso, pretendía obtener la armadura de Ursa Minor, lo que le había valido el apodo de “Osito Misha”, cosa que no parecía molestarle. En realidad, lo consideraba una muestra de afecto, por más que algunos lo llamaran así con intención de ofenderlo. Era muy amable y servicial... y Mitsumasa lo odiaba profundamente.

-Estás mejorando, esta vez realmente me costó derribarte –dijo el muchacho de cabello casi blanco al de cabello castaño.

Lo más odioso de Misha era su sinceridad. Mitsumasa se daba cuenta de que le hablaba con buena intención... “Qué ganas de matarlo”, pensó mientras se ponía en pie, escupiendo tierra.

-¿Seguimos? –preguntó Misha.

-Será mejor que descansen un rato los dos –dijo Andy-. Hermano, ¿serías tan amable de ir a conseguir agua para Mitsumasa y Misha?

Terry se puso en pie, obediente, lo cual a Mitsumasa le parecía casi espeluznante.

-Enseguida.

-¿Y ese milagro? –exclamó Mitsumasa-. ¿No vas a protestar?

Terry se dio media vuelta para encararlo, con la mirada llena de rabia, pero una sonrisa amable y una voz que parecía destilar miel.

-Me he propuesto ser bueno contigo para agradecerte las _bellísimas_ rosas que me enviaste al hospital,... _Mitsu-chan_...

Automáticamente, Mitsumasa agradeció a Danna o a la divinidad que estuviera más cerca el tener la cara llena de tierra en ese momento, así al menos Andy no lo vería ponerse rojo de cólera y vergüenza... ¿Cómo se atrevía ese renacuajo a llamarlo “Mitsu-chan”, como si fuera una chica?

-¿Le enviaste flores? Un detalle muy amable –dijo Misha, con su sonrisa más cordial. El ruso era incapaz de captar los matices de lo que había dicho Terry.

“Qué ganas de matarlo” pensó Mitsumasa, otra vez.

-No, yo no le envié nada –dijo, casi mordiendo las palabras; y luego miró a Andy-. ¿Le diste a él las rosas que te di a ti?

-Pensé que me las dabas para alegrar su habitación.

Eso hizo que él se preguntara (y no por primera vez) si la joven hablaba en un idioma distinto o si nada más estaba burlándose de él. Misha intervino, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Estuve leyendo sobre los celtas... ¿Es cierto que toda la sabiduría de los druidas se puede resumir en tres frases?

-Sirve a Dios. Aléjate del Mal. Sé valiente –replicó Mitsumasa-. Eso dice mi madre.

-Es una buena filosofía –aprobó Misha-. Muy adecuada para un Caballero de Atenea.

Andy le sonrió a Misha.

“Qué ganas de matarlo” pensó Mitsumasa.

**Laboratorio Central de la Fundación Graude, Suiza**

Fénix contuvo la respiración al abrir la puerta de la sala de observación. Hans y Salvador la seguían de cerca.

Era asombrosa la facilidad con la que habían conseguido esquivar los sistemas de seguridad de la Fundación. Demasiado fácil. En el momento en que empezaba a buscar a Marcela, alguien encendió la luz.

  Era Lilith, con una bata de laboratorio, anteojos y el cabello recogido en un moño que se sostenía gracias a un lápiz, estaba en pie junto a la estatua que debía ser la guerrera de la Rata.

-Fénix del Signo del Gallo, Hans del Signo del Caballo y Salvador del Signo del Perro. Me alegra que no me hayan hecho esperar demasiado.

-Lilith de Perseo –dijo Fénix, más para sus amigos que para la pelirroja. Salvador y Hans comprendieron de inmediato, debían estar preparados para lo peor.

-En este sitio, prefiero “Doctora Mayfair” si no te molesta.

-Hemos venido por nuestra amiga –dijo Fénix.

-Les va a ser un poco difícil transportarla.

Lilith guardó sus anteojos en uno de los bolsillos de la bata y sacó de su cabello el lápiz que hacía posible el moño. La cabellera roja cayó como una cascada... al tiempo que Lilith lanzaba el lápiz como si fuera un dardo.

Salvador gritó de dolor y sorpresa cuando el lápiz traspasó su armadura para clavarse en su hombro izquierdo.

-Archivo CZC-034 –dictó Lilith a una grabadora oculta en alguna parte-, la observación de la primera prueba al sujeto S1 favorece la tesis de los cinco elementos presentada por Araquiel. Efectivamente, un arma de madera ha podido superar las defensas del sujeto, cuyo elemento dominante es Tierra –viendo que los tres la observaban boquiabiertos, la amazona añadió-.  Oh, ya saben de qué hablo: el ciclo chino de creación y destrucción: la Madera destruye la Tierra, la Tierra destruye el Agua, el Agua destruye el Fuego, el Fuego destruye el Metal, el Metal destruye la Madera...

El guerrero del Perro consideró la posibilidad de quitarse él mismo el lápiz, pero no le pareció una buena idea. Apretando los puños, se preparó para combatir. Lilith seguía dictando.

-De los nacidos el año del Perro se espera generalmente un carácter leal y capaz del autosacrificio, sin embargo, un estímulo adecuado debería provocar una reacción altamente agresiva...

Eso dejó perplejos a Salvador y Hans, pero Fénix atacó.

-Por supuesto, el signo del Gallo corresponde a una persona de carácter orgulloso y altanero, lo cual no siempre es compensado en forma adecuada por su talento... –mientras hablaba, Lilith había esquivado a Fénix, dándole un golpe en la espalda que había hecho caer de bruces a la guerrera-. Mientras que el Caballo representa a una persona jovial y diligente, aunque tal vez un poco ruda en ocasiones.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones? –reclamó Fénix.

-Sólo hago unas cuantas observaciones. Ejem, la imprudencia demostrada por los tres sujetos en estudio demuestra la carencia de liderazgo que sufre el grupo en este momento. Es natural. La Rata es buena organizadora y consejera, si bien es incapaz de tomar una decisión positiva para su propio bien. Claro que yo esperaba que el guerrero del Tigre tomara el mando, dado que se trata de un líder natural, equivalente al signo de Leo en el Zodiaco Occidental, ha sido inesperado  encontrar al Gallo dirigiendo la misión de rescate, algo que debe estudiarse con más atención...

-¡Ooooh, BASTA!! –gritó Fénix-. ¡Ya estoy harta!

Lilith la observó preparar su espolón venenoso.

-La situación amenaza con salirse de control en el momento en que el sujeto F1 parece estar a punto de recurrir a técnicas no incluidas en su ficha de registro. Lo más adecuado en este caso es poner fin a la sesión.          

Fénix no se tomó la molestia de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo Lilith, le había bastado ver el movimiento que realizaba hacia la mesa sobre la cual había un objeto cubierto con una tela blanca para adivinar lo que se proponía.

-¡¡No!! –gritó la guerrera del Gallo-. ¡¡No vas a usar tu escudo conmigo!!

**Isla de la Reina Muerte**

Dey contemplaba el atardecer. Una de las pocas cosas que lograban embellecer la isla era el espectáculo imponente del cielo que parecía arder en oro y rosa mientras el sol se sumergía en el mar. Un leve ruido (piedritas rodando por una ladera) llamó su atención. Esmeralda estaba cerca de ahí, al parecer no había visto a Dey.

 La aspirante a la armadura de Hércules miró con mucha atención a la extraña visitante. No hacía mucho que conocía a Esmeralda, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que despertaba tanto su interés.

Ahora, mientras contemplaba a la otra muchacha tomar apuntes de las nubes, el mar y el sol en su libreta de dibujo, Dey se concentró poco a poco en utilizar sus seis sentidos hasta donde le fuera posible para _percibir_ a Esmeralda, captar su auténtica naturaleza.

A Esmeralda se le rompió el lápiz en mitad de un trazo al tiempo que Dey ahogaba un grito. Se miraron la una a la otra en silencio.

Acababan de reconocerse.

**Continuará...**  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nombres de Ten y Sora son japoneses (¡gracias, Dey!) y significan...
> 
> Ten = cielo (en un sentido más o menos religioso, el reino celestial, el lugar donde está Dios)
> 
> Sora = cielo (en un sentido físico, el firmamento, donde están las nubes).
> 
> En la mitología china existen cinco elementos: Tierra, Madera, Agua, Fuego y Metal, que se crean y se destruyen en dos ciclos:
> 
> La Madera produce el Fuego, el Fuego produce la Tierra, la Tierra produce el Metal, el Metal produce el Agua, el Agua produce la Madera.
> 
> La Madera destruye la Tierra, la Tierra destruye el Agua, el Agua destruye el Fuego, el Fuego destruye el Metal, el Metal destruye la Madera.
> 
> Cada persona tiene un elemento dominante que influye en su carácter y en toda su vida. Para una persona nacida bajo la protección de la Tierra (como Salvador 0_~ ) no es saludable estar rodeado de plantas, ya que la madera (y todo lo que se alimente de tierra) agota su energía vital.


	3. Pequeñas heridas

**tres**

**Pequeñas heridas**

 

Marin reconoció aquella oscuridad particular. Era su lugar secreto, su refugio.

O lo había sido hasta el momento de vestir por primera vez la armadura de Piscis.

Ella había sido la primera, después de los Cinco, en lograr una armadura dorada. Y se había horrorizado realmente por el nuevo secreto que encerraba.

Ahora, a quince años de haberse convertido en la Amazona de Piscis, Marin podía decir que empezaba a acostumbrarse a las nuevas circunstancias, aunque... siendo una persona obsesiva con el orden y el método, la irritaba no poder volver a ese rincón de su mente sin encontrar siempre al menos un elemento nuevo.

Y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Después de todo, el alma de Afrodita no tenía nada más en qué entretenerse en su tiempo libre, excepto redecorar.

Esa vez no fue la excepción.  La oscuridad seguía siendo la misma de siempre, cálida, acogedora, pero Marin se encontró de repente a la orilla de un río... ¿o era un mar? La extensión de agua se perdía en el horizonte infinito, pero debía ser un río o un lago. Afrodita odiaba el mar.

No estaba muy segura de por qué estaba ahí, los últimos recuerdos eran algo borrosos, pero ya que por una vez Afrodita estaba calmado, decidió tratar de razonar con él.

-Hay algo que quiero discutir contigo -no hubo respuesta, el alma del caballero dorado estaba dándole la espalda, pero Marin asumió que estaba escuchando y continuó-. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Este es mi lugar.

La respuesta de siempre.

-No, no lo es. Afrodita, ya estás muerto. Moriste por Atenea, tienes derecho al descanso final.

“Y yo, a descansar de ti” añadió para sus adentros.

-No estoy muerto.

-Créeme, lo estás.

-Muéstrame mi tumba.

No la había, por supuesto. Los cuerpos de los doce caballeros de Oro se habían desintegrado por completo ante el Muro de los Lamentos. ¿Qué tumba podía haber? Un pensamiento repentino la hizo estremecerse: ¿acaso sería posible que el polvo de las antiguas armaduras, que Kiki había empleado para forjar las nuevas, estuviera mezclado con las cenizas de los caballeros y cada armadura fuera en realidad una tumba? Alejó ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo y trató de buscarle otro significado a las palabras de Afrodita.

-¿Es por eso que no puedes descansar? Yo... puedo hacer que coloquen una lápida con tu nombre en el cementerio del Santuario.

-No estoy muerto.

Nuevamente el mismo callejón sin salida. Cuando le preguntó a Atenea qué podía hacer (inmediatamente después de convencerse de que aquellas manifestaciones fantasmales no eran cosa de su imaginación), la diosa le ordenó guardar silencio y quince años de discusiones con un fantasma que al principio parecía totalmente enloquecido y fuera de la realidad terminaban siempre al mismo punto; Marin no se atrevía a consultar el caso con los demás Caballeros de Oro, eso habría sido desobedecer a la diosa. Si tan sólo pudiera convencer a Afrodita de marcharse por las buenas...

-No me gusta que estés siempre metido en mi mente.

-No lo estoy.

-¿Ah, no? –estalló ella-. ¿Y cómo le llamas a esto?

-Arresto domiciliario.

No sólo estaba muerto, también estaba loco… aunque en los últimos meses empezaba a sonar un poco más racional, casi coherente.

-No estamos en tu mente -continuó él.

-¿Qué?

-Vienes a este lugar en busca de fortaleza, pero no está dentro de ti misma. Un error fatal, ya que la armadura puede proteger el cuerpo de quien la use, pero no le dará fuerza a su alma ni a su voluntad.

-Tú no eres la persona más indicada para criticarme.

Afrodita volteó a verla lentamente y a Marin se le cortó la respiración. Ya otras veces el fantasma se había presentado ante ella si el maquillaje que solía usar en vida, pero era algo que nunca dejaba de tomarla por sorpresa: aparentemente el propósito del maquillaje había sido ocultar una cicatriz, pero Marin no estaba segura de si eso era realmente el motivo, o si el fantasma lo hacía únicamente para reforzar lo que le decía siempre acerca del frágil estado de la armadura. 

-Las soluciones temporales tienen algo en común con los cosméticos: pueden ocultar los defectos, pero no los reparan. Como maestra de caballeros deberías tener eso en cuenta. ¿Sabes por qué a Kiki se le dificultó tanto reparar la armadura de Piscis? No fue solo porque fue la primera... –Afrodita dejó de sonreír para adoptar una expresión severa-. Aún ahora, toda la estructura está dañada por grietas interiores. La superficie perfecta y pulida sólo sirve para impedir que se vean los puntos débiles. En pocas palabras, has estado apoyándote en una base rota: la armadura no puede darte lo que necesitas y apenas es capaz de sostenerse a sí misma. Y yo no puedo ayudarte.

Marin protestó, pero el fantasma eligió ese momento para hacerse el sordo.

### Isla de la Reina Muerte

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Dey y Esmeralda regresaban a la cabaña de Ikki.

-¿Shun lo sabe? –preguntó Dey, rompiendo el silencio.     

-No.   

-¿Piensas decírselo?

-¿Se lo dirías tú a Ikki?

-No veo la relación.

-A mí no me puedes engañar. Bueno, no por mucho tiempo.

-... No sé si sería capaz de contarle todo. No tengo idea de cómo reaccionaría. Pero tú has estado junto a Shun tanto tiempo, lo has ayudado tanto...

Esmeralda se detuvo, su expresión era triste, algo completamente inusual en ella.

-Es justamente por eso que no puedo decirle nada. Él... se sentiría traicionado, y todos estos años de amistad sólo servirían para hacer más grande mi traición.

-Pero tú no...

-Al principio, sí.

-Ya veo.

Las dos reanudaron el camino y volvieron a detenerse a unos cien metros de la cabaña.

-Cuando llegue el momento de actuar, será peor para todos si no se lo has dicho –dijo Dey, con la mirada baja.

-Si tengo que actuar, él tendrá que escoger entre sus hijos y yo...

-¡¿Los dos?!

-En el mejor de los casos, solo Terry tendrá que ser eliminado. Pero sé que Andy lo defenderá a capa y espada... Ella  sería capaz de morir por su hermano, ya que es incapaz de hacerlo por amor. En el peor de los casos, son los dos los que deben desaparecer. Como ya dije, Shun tendrá que elegir y entonces ya nada importará. Sé que los escogerá a ellos. Sakyamuni no debería haber permitido esta situación.

-Pero Shun te ama, ¿no?

-Tal vez. El caso es que la culpa a veces es más fuerte que el amor. A veces creo que June no ha terminado de morir todavía.

-Lo lamento.

-Ya somos dos. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Si mi Maestro me da permiso de ir a despedirlos.

-¿No vendrá él?

-Nunca le dice adiós a Shun.

-Ya veo. Hasta pronto, entonces, Deyanira.

-Hasta pronto, Esmeralda... Si necesitas algo...

-Te avisaré.

Dey la miró alejarse en dirección al pueblo y nuevamente sintió la angustia que la había acompañado desde un tiempo atrás, cuando recibió su misión.

-No hay nada que temer –se dijo a sí misma, repitiendo el lema que le habían enseñado de niña. Tampoco esta vez logró convencerse.

***

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Esmeralda encontró a Terry. Ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar a dónde debía dirigirse, simplemente dejó que su instinto la guiara y así fue como llegó hasta él. Igual que la primera vez, cuando su instinto le dijo que el niño al que debía vigilar ya había nacido y supo a qué hospital debía dirigirse para encontrarlo. Claro que nadie le advirtió que ese día se encontraría también con Shun.

Lo contempló desde lejos. A pesar de que Fénix acostumbraba llamarlo “enano” por ser más bajo que ella, el chico en realidad era alto para su edad, Esmeralda se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que Terry llegaría a ser un hombre alto, quizá tanto como Ikki. Si vivía lo suficiente.

En ese momento, estaba entrenando. Debía estarlo haciendo desde la madrugada, algo completamente inusual en él. Todo indicaba que finalmente había decidido tomarse en serio su entrenamiento. Esmeralda hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

La joven frunció el ceño al ver que el muchacho estaba elevando su cosmos como lo había hecho el día anterior. Era un cosmos sin ninguna imagen estelar y ella sabía muy bien por qué: el Fénix no era la constelación que le correspondía. Terry había nacido bajo la protección de Pavus, el Pavorreal; y Andy estaba protegida por Lotus, la Flor de Loto, pero ninguno de los dos había querido tratar de obtener esas armaduras de plata. Jamás había pasado algo así y todo el Santuario estaba desconcertado.

Las armaduras eran asignadas por nacimiento. Sólo se podía elegir entre una armadura de plata o bronce que representara a la constelación que dominara el cielo en esa  hora y fecha, y la armadura de oro del signo zodiacal correspondiente a ese mes. Pero los hijos de Shun habían preferido tratar de obtener las armaduras de Andrómeda y Fénix. Nadie creía que pudieran lograrlo.

Y, sin embargo, Esmeralda sabía que estaban a punto de conseguirlo.

También sabía que no les había resultado sencillo. Los poderes dominantes en ambas armaduras eran contrarios a los de sus respectivos cosmos. De niña, Andy había manifestado habilidades propias de un cosmos de fuego, metal o aire, y buscaba conseguir una armadura en la que el elemento dominante era el agua. Terry tenía habilidades de agua, tierra y metal, mientras que el elemento dominante de la armadura del Fénix era el fuego. Ambos hermanos habían tenido que forzar sus cosmos a adaptarse. Lo increíble era que lo estaban consiguiendo. El cosmos de Terry se había vuelto rojo y ardiente mientras que el de Andy había llegado a ser blanco y frío. Y la ausencia de figuras estelares era la señal de que Pavus y Lotus estaban quedando atrás.

            Pronto Andy sería Andrómeda y Terry sería Fénix, y eso último era algo que Esmeralda debía impedir a toda costa.

Aun si eso significaba la muerte del muchacho.

Ese amanecer en el que Terry concentraba sus seis sentidos en alcanzar el séptimo, sería un buen momento. Podría acabar con él fácilmente y sin causarle dolor. Aún la autopsia más minuciosa sólo daría como resultado que el corazón de Terry simplemente se había detenido y todos lo atribuirían al esfuerzo de obligar a un cosmos de metal a manifestarse como si fuera de fuego. El mundo estaría a salvo de Terry. Una vez lejos de su influencia, Andy tal vez renunciaría a Andrómeda y volvería a su lugar como Lotus. Y Shun nunca se enteraría de la participación de Esmeralda.

-No puedo hacer algo así. Terry _todavía_ no ha llegado al punto sin retorno... murmuró.

¿Y si hablara con él y le pidiera que abandonara el entrenamiento, que regresara a Grecia con el resto de su familia y aceptara ser entrenado por su padre o por Nachi de Cáncer para obtener la armadura de plata que le correspondía?

Rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento también.

Sabía de sobra que Terry no cambiaría de opinión. Y ella no tendría más remedio que matarlo en el momento en que obtuviera la armadura del Fénix. Sólo podía rogar por que ese momento llegara lo más tarde posible.

Con un suspiro, emprendió el regreso hacia el pueblo. No quería que Shun le preguntara a dónde había ido antes del desayuno justo el día en que iban a marcharse de la isla. Quizá por eso no notó que Terry la estaba contemplando alejarse y tampoco lo vio elevar su cosmos todavía más, al punto que una nueva figura empezó a dibujarse sobre el fondo de luz roja.

### El Vaticano

Raziel caminaba por las salas de un aeropuerto. Había muchísima gente que iba y venía, empujándolo de un lado a otro.

De pronto notó que había un lugar donde la gente se apartaba apresuradamente. La curiosidad lo obligó a mirar. Había alguien en el centro de ese espacio. Un hombre de unos 25 años y cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura. Raziel se acercó más, hasta quedar al borde del espacio vacío.

El hombre lo miró, y Raziel lo reconoció aunque no lo había visto en esa vida. Supo que los rasgos del desconocido serían los mismos que tendría él quince años más adelante, y que los ojos violeta que lo miraban con dulzura eran sólo una copia de los suyos, una imitación lograda para ser una burla de los auténticos, un insulto a los siete ángeles.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Exael, la Sombra Violeta, sonrió.

Raziel no se atrevía a mirar atrás, pero estaba convencido de que su contraparte lo estaba siguiendo de cerca, que no sería capaz de escapar. Exael lo había mirado a los ojos y ya no había ningún secreto que pudiera ocultarle. Todos sus miedos, sus rencores y defectos saldrían a la superficie en el momento en que la Sombra los llamara. Y el Ángel se perdería para siempre.

Si tan sólo pudiera pedir ayuda... pero no era capaz de gritar. Exael conocía su miedo más profundo y había anulado todo sonido en aquel lugar. Raziel sabía que en ese momento era sordo y mudo, y estaba aislado del universo.

Pero no había perdido el tacto, se dio cuenta de eso al estrellarse con alguien.

Alguien que vestía de negro, con un pequeño broche añil en una solapa del traje, elegante, pero sombrío. Alguien que lo abrazó, protector.

El nombre de esa persona se formó en la mente de Raziel como un grito, aunque no podía pronunciarlo.

Azrael.

Su hermano mayor estaba ahí y lo protegería. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Azrael se veía borroso, tremendamente borroso... pero... cuando Azrael se inclinó como para sujetarlo con más fuerza, Raziel se alarmó. Había podido ver a través de la bruma una cicatriz del lado derecho de la cara de su hermano. Una cicatriz profunda, hecha de un solo tajo, que bajaba desde la frente por la mejilla y hasta el cuello...

No era Azrael. Era Tamiel.

Y Raziel había caído en una trampa.

El hechizo se rompió en ese momento y el niño gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No se dio cuenta de que había hecho temblar el edificio desde los cimientos hasta el techo, sólo advirtió dos cosas: al empezar a gritar alguien le había tapado la boca, a tiempo para impedir que derrumbara todo, y esa misma persona lo mantenía sujeto con fuerza... ¿para inmovilizarlo o para tranquilizarlo?

Forcejeó un buen rato, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de morder la mano que le tapaba la boca. Cuando ya no pudo más, advirtió que el dueño de la mano estaba hablando, quizá había estado hablando desde el principio, pero el terror no lo había dejado oírlo.

-... sí, debimos haberle hecho caso a Gabriel. Palabra de honor que la próxima vez voy a pedir su opinión antes que la de ningún otro, aunque Miguel reclame que estoy minando su autoridad. Nos dijo que era demasiado pronto, que había que dejarte tranquilo y que... Hablando de tranquilidad, ¿ya te calmaste?

Raziel se las arregló para asentir.

-Menos mal, porque estoy muy cansado. Si te suelto ahora, ¿prometes no gritar ni morderme?

Raziel asintió de nuevo y Azrael (el verdadero Azrael) lo soltó con un suspiro de alivio.

-Tuve una pesadilla... vi a Exael y a Tamiel.

Azrael suspiró otra vez.

-Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero es algo que te ocurre siempre. Percibes los movimientos de las Sombras, a veces captas sus pensamientos, pero tu mente consciente todavía no está lista para asimilarlo. Eres demasiado joven.

El niño no tenía la menor intención de discutir eso.

-Acabo de llegar, veo que tienes lista tu maleta...

-Sí. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-En un momento, voy a dejarle una nota a Ragüel. Ponte los zapatos... ¿Cómo te ha ido con el otro problema?

-No ha dado mucho qué hacer, pero me inquieta un poco tanta calma.

-Mmmm. Tal vez deberíamos...

-¡No, por favor!

-Está bien.

Mientras se alejaban de la casa con rumbo al aeropuerto, Raziel se permitió tranquilizarse un poco. No tardarían mucho en alejarse de ese peligro en particular, aunque estaban demasiado cerca de caer de bruces en otros problemas.

### Jamir

- _Hierba, flor y enredadera,  
tended sobre todo un velo... _

La voz de Telperión se elevó desde un murmullo hasta ser casi un grito mientras recitaba el conjuro. Kiki empezó a sentirse alarmado; sabía que Telperión usaría magia, pero esperaba magia mineral, no un hechizo de plantas... sin duda se trataba de un homenaje a la diosa de Jamir. Se había iniciado el duelo.

Las plantas brotaron de todas partes, tratando de estrangularlo.

-¡Muro de cristal!

Las plantas siguieron atacando, envolviendo el muro de cristal y revelando que su verdadera forma era la de una cúpula.

-Interesante –murmuró Telperión-. Veamos qué tan completo es este muro.

Kiki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando las raíces de las plantas penetraron su defensa desde abajo. El muro de cristal no estaba pensado para un ataque de ese tipo y pronto estuvo aprisionado entre tallos y raíces.

Ginsei gritó aterrada y se puso en pie, tratando de intervenir aunque no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Un par de elfos la detuvieron y la obligaron a sentarse.

-Ya has hecho demasiado, pequeña –dijo uno de ellos.

La joven escondió la cara entre las manos.

Kiki estaba empezando a elevar su cosmos.

-¡Fuego de Aries!

Las plantas quedaron reducidas a cenizas. Los dos elfos seguían frente a frente.

Telperión sonrió tristemente.

-Veo que has aprendido algo en los últimos diez años, Kirkelen.

-Tú también has mejorado.

-Gracias. ¡Huesos de la tierra!

Esta vez sí era magia mineral. Telperión había convocado las piedras de las cercanías para hacerlas arrojarse ellas mismas contra el Caballero de Aries. De nada le servía a Kiki pulverizarlas a golpes, sólo conseguía que las piedras se volvieran más pequeñas y abundantes.

-No creo que tu fuego pueda fundirlas antes de que te aplasten –señaló Telperión.

Kiki no respondió de momento, estaba concentrando su cosmos... finalmente, se decidió a hablar, y su voz tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-¡Sangre de la tierra!

Ni Ginsei ni Mircea habían escuchado antes sobre eso. Kiki acostumbraba usar las técnicas de Mu, más el fuego de Aries, que era de su propia invención. Esa invocación era algo nuevo.

La tierra empezó a temblar, cada vez con más fuerza. Los elfos se miraron desconcertados y se alejaron a toda prisa. Justo a tiempo. El suelo estalló bajo Telperión y Kiki, un torrente de lava saltó hacia el cielo.

Por unos minutos, lo único que pudo hacer Ginsei fue buscar la forma de ponerse a salvo, asombrada por el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo roca fundida. Cuando por fin se decidió a mirar atrás, vio que Kiki estaba a salvo... más o menos. La armadura de Aries había bastado a duras penas para protegerlo.

Telperión había sobrevivido también, aunque no estaba en tan buen estado como su oponente. Se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol que había perdido todas sus hojas de repente y respiraba con dificultad; tenía una horrible quemadura en el pecho.

-Lo lamento –dijo Kiki, acercándosele.

-También yo –replicó Telperión con una sonrisa triste-. Que sea rápido –añadió.

Kiki asintió y cerró los ojos.

-¡Lanza de Aries!

Su cosmos se concentró en la forma de una lanza luminosa que traspasó el pecho de Telperión y se disipó en una lluvia de chispas rojas. Un segundo después, el cuerpo del elfo y el árbol ardían en una hoguera creada por el fuego de Aries. El duelo había terminado.

Los elfos empezaron a entonar un canto fúnebre, alejándose poco a poco para dirigirse a la aldea, donde pronto el canto se extendería a todos los habitantes de Jamir. Sólo Kiki, Chandra, Mircea y Ginsei quedaron en el sitio del duelo.

La muchacha trató de acercarse a su Maestro, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Kiki le habló con voz neutra.

-No me hables ahora, no digas una sola palabra, y escucha con atención. Ahora debo presentarme ante los padres y hermanos de Telperión para que ellos decidan el precio que debo pagar por su muerte.  Es posible que me expulsen de la comunidad y eso afectaría también a Chandra, que ahora está bajo mi cuidado. Quiero que tú y Mircea la acompañen al Santuario, llévenla a la Casa de Sagitario y pídanle a Verena de mi parte que la acoja hasta que yo pueda resolver algo aquí. Y luego irás con Geki de Tauro y le pedirás que continúe tu entrenamiento. Sinceramente, espero que hayas podido aprender algo de todo esto.

Ginsei asintió sin decir palabra y se alejó, llevando a Mircea de la mano y seguida por Chandra. La joven sacerdotisa no dijo tampoco una sola palabra hasta llegar al Santuario, cuando saludó a Verena, la sacerdotisa de Danna que mantenía el Fuego Eterno ante el altar de la diosa madre.  

### El Vaticano  

Ragüel entró a la casa silbando y se sorprendió de encontrar todo en un silencio absoluto. Automáticamente empezó a sentirse inquieto. No era propio de Raziel estar en silencio. Pronto reparó en un par de papeles sobre la mesa de la cocina. Uno era una de las abundantes hojas impresas con la fotografía y los datos de Raziel, con el detalle de que esta vez estaba en italiano. El segundo tenía la letra de Azrael:  

_Es trágico que los niños desaparezcan con tanta frecuencia en esta época. Mira la historia de este niño, por ejemplo, salió de su casa para pedir dulces durante la noche de brujas y ya nunca más volvió a aparecer._

_A veces me gustaría creer que el mundo entero es un santuario de paz, y entonces suceden cosas como estas._

_Tu hermano,_

_Azrael_

_Ps. Deberías ir de compras y vigilar un poco más lo que comes, no puedes sobrevivir sólo a base de galletas y queso, te lo digo por experiencia: yo ya lo intenté una vez y casi no vivo para contártelo._

¿Así que la investigación de la familia de Raziel había llegado hasta Italia y por eso Azrael se lo había llevado a  algún otro lugar? Ragüel arrugó ambos papeles y los quemó con un gruñido de disgusto. Habrían podido avisarle primero... pero claro, Azrael era lo suficientemente paranoico como para no tratar un tema así por teléfono. Sin duda había aparecido de repente, le había dicho a Raziel “haz tu maleta” y se habían marchado a todo correr.

Bueno, eso le ahorraría todos los problemas que implicaba el cuidar a un niño de diez años, pero lo dejaba a solas con el otro problema...

### China

Gabriel se dio cuenta de que seguía con vida, aunque eso no era de mucho consuelo en ese momento. Sabía que estaba encadenado a un muro de metal, pero no se sentía capaz de analizar la situación por el momento, se quedó un rato contemplando los gotas de un líquido rojo que caían de su frente hasta un pequeño charco en el suelo antes de comprender que se trataba de su propia sangre.

¿Y dónde estaban los otros?

***

-¿Verdad que es extraño? –dijo Mylagros.

Shiryu asintió con gravedad. ¿Qué podía ser aquella cosa negra que había aparecido tan de repente en el valle? No estaba ahí cuando habían pasado con rumbo a Rozan unos meses antes.

-¿Bajamos a investigar?

-Espera, creo que será mejor que le avisemos al Santuario antes de meternos en problemas.

### Suiza

Fénix abrió los ojos un momento. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Lo que fuera que Lilith había hecho... ¿qué había sido? Finalmente lo recordó. Fénix se había arrojado contra ella sin darle tiempo a descubrir el escudo de Medusa, pero la amazona reaccionó rápido: había levantado el escudo y la había golpeado en la cabeza con todo el peso de aquella cosa de plata maciza.

Había dolido bastante.

Con precaución, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, alguien le había puesto un vendaje, muy poco profesional, por cierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Sería posible?

-¿Marcela?

La guerrera de la Rata le sonrió. Fénix hubiera querido brincar y gritar de alegría, pero el dolor que sentía en la cabeza le aconsejaba ser prudente por un rato más.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En un auto robado –dijo la voz de Salvador desde el asiento del conductor-. A punto de llegar a... ¿Dorfly? Bueno, espero que no nos encontremos con la tía Dete.

-Como comediante te morirías de hambre –dijo Hans.

-De hecho, me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que pararé en el primer restaurante de aspecto medio decente que vea por aquí. Menos mal que tenemos a un nativo de estas tierras inexploradas para que nos sirva de intérprete. Además, así aprovecharemos para comprobar que nuestra heroína se encuentre bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Fénix.

-Tu cabeza es tan dura que dañaste el escudo de Medusa...

-¡Hans!

-Lo que sucedió –intervino Marcela con voz calmada- fue que Perseo consiguió golpearte y te dejó inconsciente, pero eso le dio tiempo a Hans y Salvador de atacar,  Lilith huyó como alma que lleva el diablo y yo quedé libre de su hechizo.

-Me alegro –Fénix cerró los ojos-. ¿Todavía estamos en Suiza?

-Sí.

-Qué bien. Avísenme cuando lleguemos al restaurante. Siempre he querido probar el queso fundido.

Las risas de los otros la acompañaron mientras se hundía de nuevo en la oscuridad... de pronto recordó que no era una buena idea detenerse a comer en cualquier parte siendo un grupo de fugitivos que viajaba en un auto robado luego de irrumpir en las instalaciones de algo tan importante como la Fundación Graude, pero se había quedado dormida antes de comentarlo.

### El Santuario

-¿Y el Maestro Keres? –preguntó Shun.

-En Italia.

-Nunca para ese pobre –dijo Verena-. Esta vez tuvo que salir de emergencia.

-¿Ocurrió algo con los aprendices de Sheena?

-No, parece que fue a recoger a un pariente.

-No sabía que tuviera familia –dijo Andy, interesada.

-Seis hermanos –dijo Jorge, medio distraído-. ¿Me alcanzas la ensalada, Seiya?

-Qué familia tan grande.

-Las he visto mayores –replicó Seiya.

Jorge, Shun y Andy estaban almorzando en la Casa de Sagitario, comentando las últimas noticias con la familia de Seiya.

-¿Ya volvieron Shiryu y Myly de Rozan?

-No, querían venir en cuanto recibieron la noticia de la desaparición de Marin, pero Vega ya se había hecho cargo de los gemelos y les dijo que terminaran su negocio con calma.

-No sabe en lo que se ha metido, la pobre, Ten y Sora son un par de terremotos.

-Pero adoran a Misha, ahora que está él en casa, los gemelos se tranquilizarán un poco –dijo Andy.

-Eso es cierto –aceptó Verena.

Seiya miró de reojo a Mitsumasa, el muchacho estaba muy callado.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento, Andy? –preguntó Jorge.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Avanzando.

La niña pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a Mitsumasa llamó la atención de Andy con un murmullo apenas audible.

-¿Dijiste algo, Rhia?

-Pregunté qué va a pasar si Terry no consigue su armadura.

Era la clase de preguntas inesperadas que podían esperarse de la hija menor de Seiya y Verena. Andy sonrió distraídamente.

-Si no la obtiene antes de acabar el año, entrenará por la de Pavus, ese es el trato que hicimos con Lyra.

-Creo que Terry se parece más a un pavorreal que a un fénix –sentenció la niña con aire solemne.

Verena quiso llamarle la atención a su hija, pero Andy los sorprendió a todos echándose a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Muy cierto! ¡Muy cierto! –aprobó- Tienes un don para la verdad, Rhia. Cielos, Verena, esto está delicioso, ¿podría darme luego la receta?

-Claro, Andy, lo que gustes...

Rhiannon terminó de comer, llevó su plato a la cocina, se lavó los dientes y salió de la casa, que los adultos siguieran con su conversación, ella mejor buscaba en qué entretenerse. Pronto dejó atrás la casa de Sagitario y se detuvo, tratando de decidirse entre ir a Libra para buscar a Ten y Sora o a Capricornio para buscar a Angélica. Angélica y los gemelos no se hablaban, así que no podía jugar con los tres al mismo tiempo.

Pero de pronto ya no tuvo ese problema. El Maestro Keres acababa de volver al Santuario y subía la escalinata. Rhiannon abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada a que el Maestro usara túnicas negras y era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa corriente. Claro que un traje entero tampoco era algo muy corriente. Y no era muy común verlo llevar una maleta en la mano en lugar de su báculo. Y todavía más extraordinario era que lo acompañaba un niño apenas un poco mayor que ella.

La niña sonrió e hizo una reverencia para saludarlos tan pronto como estuvieron cerca de ella.

-¡Maestro Keres!

Azrael le dedicó una sonrisa fatigada.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo... Raziel, esta señorita es Rhiannon Kido. Rhiannon, te presento a mi hermano Raziel, espero que sean buenos amigos.

Raziel saludó a la niña con una inclinación de cabeza, le incomodaba un poco el que tuviera el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes, justo como Lilith. Pero ella sonreía radiante.

-¿Vas a vivir aquí? ¿Quién va a ser tu maestro?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos hermanos pudiera decir algo, Raziel se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado escaleras abajo por un torbellino pelirrojo.

-¡Ven, te presentaré con los demás!

-¡Az… Keres!

-¡Te dejo en buenas manos!... espero... –le gritó Azrael-. ¡Si me necesitas, sólo llega hasta el final de las escaleras!

Raziel no tuvo más opción que resignarse. Por lo menos la vida en el Santuario prometía ser todo menos silenciosa. Rhiannon, por su parte, estaba realmente feliz: la llegada del chico nuevo (¡y además un hermano del Patriarca!) tal vez sería suficiente para que los gemelos y Angélica firmaran una tregua.

Azrael siguió subiendo las escaleras. Con algo de suerte Raziel no tendría problemas en adaptarse al Santuario. De pronto, se detuvo en seco, con una nueva preocupación sumándose a todas las anteriores: ¿que quién iba a ser el maestro de Raziel, había preguntado la niña? ¡Rayos! Era cierto, el chico no podía permanecer ahí a menos que perteneciera al Santuario, y él no tenía idea de cuál armadura le correspondería. Tendría que hablar con Lyra al respecto... Y rogar porque no le sorprendiera saber que su hermano menor había nacido en Alaska y que había tenido que ir a buscarlo a Italia... y que no se le ocurriera recordar que él era árabe...

 

Jorge se sentó  en el suelo. Estaba exactamente en el centro de la habitación de Marin, con la mirada hacia el este, hacia la estatua de Atenea. Había registrado minuciosamente el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de la amazona. Agotada esa vía, se concentraba tratando de captar “algo”. Las emociones fuertes son capaces de imprimirse en la materia y quedar como un mensaje. Y si había algo “grabado” en las paredes de esa habitación, él lo encontraría.

El problema era la antigüedad del Santuario. Pronto el Caballero de Canes Venatici se vio golpeado por un diluvio de imágenes y palabras de todas las épocas imaginables. Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido en la habitación de Marin siglos antes de que ella naciera. Otras amazonas la habían ocupado antes y en la historia del Santuario abundaban las situaciones dolorosas. Con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió salir de aquello.

Las voces se acallaron, y él seguía sentado en medio de la habitación.

-Tiene que haber algo que me diga dónde encontrarla...

Paseó su mirada por el lugar y de repente se puso en pie. El espejo.

Era un espejo de cuerpo entero al que no había examinado con demasiada atención mientras registraba. Marin lo mantenía cubierto con una tela blanca... ¿para que no se manchara o por alguna superstición? Jorge descubrió el espejo y estuvo a punto de gritar. No era su reflejo el que aparecía en ese objeto, sino el de Marin. La joven apoyaba ambas manos contra el cristal, como si se encontrara _dentro_ del espejo, y lo miraba con desesperación; su voz llegó hasta la mente de Jorge con tanta claridad como si hablara junto a él.

“¡Ayúdame!”

-¿Dónde estás?

“No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si estoy viva o no”

-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

“Azrael”

La imagen se desvaneció. Jorge se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, contemplando su propio reflejo, y luego salió corriendo. Un rastreo mental le reveló que el Patriarca estaba en el palacio.

Y Keres, o Azrael, o quien fuera tendría muchas preguntas qué contestar...

**Continuará...**

###### Intercapítulo 1: Promesas pendientes

###### Extracto de una carta de Mihail Nikolaievich Brastk a Andreia Kido  

Mi abuelo paterno es una persona imponente. Alto como una torre... estoy seguro de que mide más de dos metros. Y es fuerte como un oso, una vez lo vi doblar una barra de hierro usando sólo las manos. No, no estoy exagerando.

Mi abuela era todo lo contrario, una mujer frágil y delicada que parecía de juguete al lado de su esposo.

Sólo tuvieron dos hijos, una pareja.

Mi abuelo hubiera querido muchos más, pero la salud de su mujer era delicada y se arriesgó mucho con el segundo embarazo, así que se conformó... de bastante mala gana, porque Nikolai, mi padre, no era exactamente lo que él esperaba. Solía decir que su muchacho era un homenaje a su esposa, para cualquier persona aquello sería un elogio, pero los miembros de la familia sabían que era una señal de decepción.

Y sin embargo, mi padre no era bajo de estatura, superaba el metro ochenta, y también era muy fuerte, pero junto a mi abuelo parecía flaco y débil. Especialmente porque tenía los rasgos delicados de mi abuela, incluso había heredado el color de sus ojos y de su cabello. Para mi abuelo, la belleza que tanto adoraba en su “ángel de nieve” era más bien un insulto en su hijo. Extraña contradicción, lo sé, pero nadie se atrevió jamás a señalárselo. Dios, nadie en su sano juicio discutiría con un gigante como mi abuelo.

No es que sea una persona colérica... es sólo que... bueno, que él le diera una palmada a una mesa, por ejemplo, significaría que habría que comprar otra mesa, porque la pobre víctima se habría convertido en astillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es un buen hombre que no controla mucho que digamos su propia fuerza. No me canso de agradecerle al cielo que nunca se le ocurriera pegarme ni aún por mis peores travesuras, ya que si lo hubiera hecho no estaría contándote todo esto.

No recuerdo a mi abuela, ni a mi padre ni a mi tía, pero mamá, el abuelo y sus sobrinos me hablaban constantemente de ellos, al punto que siento como si los hubiera conocido. A veces pienso que es extraña la forma en que he llegado a quererlos a través de los recuerdos de otros, pero me figuro que esa es la forma en la que ha funcionado la tradición oral en todos los pueblos. En fin, sigo con mi relato.

La hermana de mi padre era una mujer valerosa e independiente, una extraña combinación de la voluntad férrea del abuelo y el dulce carácter de la abuela, a ella le bastaba una sonrisa para tener el universo a sus pies. Por eso nadie se atrevió a decir nada cuando mi primo llegó al mundo y mi tía se negó a decir quién era el padre. Ni siquiera mi abuelo protestó.

Por otro lado, estaba demasiado fascinado por su primer nieto como para poder quejarse.

Cuando le llegó la noticia de que habían muerto, el pobre viejo se derrumbó, y la muerte de su esposa, pocos meses después, terminó de hundirlo. A veces me pregunto cómo se las arregló mi padre para luchar con su propio dolor y al mismo tiempo ayudar al abuelo a recuperarse. Los primos de mi padre ayudaron mucho, pero siempre me aseguraron que él llevó el peso de la labor más dura.

Se volvió un poco más taciturno de lo que ya era y se consagró más que nunca al trabajo. Pero tuvo un gran acierto al convencer al abuelo de que lo ayudara. Entrenando a los jóvenes aprendices de mi padre, el abuelo empezó a salir de su depresión. Fueron años muy duros, pero al final los dos parecían haber superado la tragedia. Entonces fue cuando el abuelo decidió viajar, algo que no había hecho en toda su vida. Pasó cinco años recorriendo el mundo y sólo regresó a Siberia cuando mi padre le comunicó que iba a casarse.

El abuelo me dijo una vez que siempre le había extrañado que papá no mencionara nunca a sus aprendices que se había casado. Cuando se lo comentó, él sólo puso una expresión bastante sombría y le contestó que estaba tratando de enseñarles a no tener lazos afectivos y que la idea de que su Maestro tuviera familia echaría a perder todo lo que estaba logrando, en especial con uno de ellos que le estaba dando más dificultades que todos los demás juntos.

Me gustaría poder presentarte a mi madre. Es una dama bastante especial... al decir de mi abuelo, está más que medianamente loca, ya que aceptó la situación de la familia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo e incluso encontraba divertido llamar a mi padre por el nombre de su armadura. Tal vez pueda convencerte un día de ir a visitarla, sé que te agradará.

Ella se convirtió en el pilar que sostenía la familia, como antes lo hicieron la abuela y la tía Natasha. Y sigue siéndolo ahora, cuando ya no está mi padre y sólo quedamos nosotros, el abuelo y sus sobrinos.

Yo nací un mes después de la muerte de mi padre. Suena raro, ¿verdad? Esto de ser un hijo póstumo puede ser bastante incómodo, porque a veces te sientes como si tuvieras un deber especial con esa persona que ha muerto, completar una misión inacabada, vivir en su lugar el tiempo que le fue arrebatado.

Es como lo que comentaba Terry el otro día, acerca de que hay ocasiones en las que el cuarto mandamiento se convierte en una sentencia.

Después de toda esta larga y aburrida confesión, sólo me queda rogar por que entiendas lo que sucede conmigo, mi apreciada amiga. Nadie me exigió la promesa que hice ante la tumba de mi padre. Nadie me reclamará si no la cumplo.

Y, sin embargo, no puedo desistir de ella. Siento que se lo debo a él. Y también a mi tía, a mis abuelos y a mi madre.

Pero cumplir esa promesa, más que todo, me lo debo a mí mismo.

Sé que me comprendes. Sueles fingir lo contrario, pero sé que entiendes mi situación mejor que nadie.

Después de todo, tú también estás atada por una promesa que podrías romper en cualquier momento sin perjudicar a nadie.

Pero tampoco tú vas a desistir. ¿O me equivoco?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, empecemos por Telperión. Ese nombre aparece en libro de J.R.R. Tolkien “El Silmarillion”, se trata de un árbol mágico que producía una luz maravillosa. Y el hechizo de plantas que utiliza en contra de Kiki es en realidad los dos primeros versos de “La selva invasora”, un poema de Rudyard Kipling que forma parte de “El Libro de la Selva”.   
> Mientras conversa con Deyanira, Esmeralda menciona el nombre Sakyamuni, esa es una manera de referirse al Buda histórico, Sidarta Gautama.


End file.
